


Jane Stone

by LittleUnknown02



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Colocataires, F/M, Salon de thé, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleUnknown02/pseuds/LittleUnknown02
Summary: "Isayama a dit que Livaï avait voulu une fois ouvrir une boutique de thé."Alors voyons où cela nous mène.Je mets un disclaimer sur cette histoire, certains chapitres traitent de violences. Si vous êtes sensible à cela, je ne conseille évidemment pas de lire.De plus, il y a des références à la saison 4, alors ne lisez pas si vous préférez attendre l'anime.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous, voici le premier chapitre, il pose le contexte de cette histoire. J'espère sincèrement que cela vous plaira.**

**Les personnages appartiennent entièrement à Isayama, même si cela semble assez logique, j'imagine qu'il faut tout de même le préciser.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Désolée pour les notifications je corrige parfois des erreurs que je vois plus tard)**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

La lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires accentuait la couleur rousse de sa chevelure, son écharpe couvrait presque sa bouche tant il faisait froid dehors, un coup de vent lui fit plisser les yeux, pourquoi devait-il faire aussi froid ? Et pourtant elle était presque sûre que cet été elle se plaindrait de la chaleur.

Pour le moment elle se blâmait simplement d'avoir accepté un rendez-vous pour une colocation sur Twitter, tard le soir, dans une ville que la jeune femme ne connaissait absolument pas.

 **"- Quelle idée ! il est 21 heures, il fait nuit, je suis seule, parfait pour un film d'horreur..."** Murmura t-'elle devant le bâtiment devant elle

Il devait faire 4 étages maximum, vu de dehors c'était assez conforme aux photos que la dite « Hanji » lui avait envoyé. Un bâtiment assez moderne, simple mais plutôt joli, bien qu'elle était sûre que ce bâtiment devrait être plus rassurant lorsqu'il ferait jour. Le quartier n'avait pas l'air très fréquenté car pour le moment elle n'avait croisé personne à pied, elle pouvait entendre tout de même un bruit lointain de voiture. Le stress prit en partie possession de son corps, le quartier était tout de même mal éclairé et si on cherchait à l'agresser ou l'enlever, ou même...

 **"- Eh ! C'est bien toi Jane ?"** Hurla une personne à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, une voix féminine et très enjouée, c'était au moins un peu rassurant de savoir que c'était bien une femme et pas un vieux monsieur.

Automatiquement son regard se leva vers la personne qui avait prononcé son nom. La femme devant elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, une main s'agitait en l'air sans doute pour lui faire un salut de loin, et elle avait entendu son rire d'assez loin, mais qui riait aussi fort dehors le soir ? La jeune femme s'avança avec un sourire timide collé sur son visage.

 **"- J'ai cru que tu monterais jamais haha ! Hanji Zoë !** Ria un peu trop fort la femme devant elle en lui tendant la main pour la saluer.

 **\- Jane Stone, ravis de te voir en vrai.** Dit-elle en prenant la main devant elle en souriant. **J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.**

 **\- Non bien sûr que non ! Allez on monte, que je te montre ton futur appartement haha ! Je suis sûûûre qu'il te plaira ! J'espère que tu as fait bonne route !** Cria Hanji très enthousiaste.

Jane était plutôt introvertie, mais l'enthousiasme d'Hanji lui mit du baume au cœur, elle semblait être une personne très active, qui parle beaucoup et assez fort mais elle semblait assez gentille au final.

En effet, Hanji avait raison, l'appartement lui plaisait, beaucoup même. Les murs du salon étaient beige assez clair avec un mur aux pierres apparentes, un canapé gris faisait face à une grande télé, à sa droite se trouvait une cuisine ouverte aux même couleurs, la pièce était spacieuse. Jane avait aperçu de rapide photo qu'Hanji lui avait envoyé, mais elle était encore plus convaincue maintenant qu'elle voyait cet appartement en vrai. Elle s'y sentait bien pour un endroit où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds.

Ce que Jane ne savait pas, c'était qu'Hanji avait fait appel à des amis pour l'aider à nettoyer l'ensemble de l'appartement tant elle était bordélique, mais elle finirait par s'en apercevoir, ce n'était pas si important. Si ?

 **"- Alors ? Alors ?** Demanda Hanji avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Il est vraiment très bien, et je pense sincèrement qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre alors pourquoi pas ?"** Sourit Jane.

Hanji lui rendit directement son sourire, les présentations ont été assez brèves puisqu'elles ont échangé plusieurs heures par message privé, Jane avait d'ailleurs appris qu'Hanji cherchait une colocataire parce que « je m'ennuie tellement toute seule ! », elle avait eu 33 ans il y a 5 mois, elle adorait les sciences (un peu trop) et elle venait tout juste d'être professeure de chimie dans un lycée pas loin d'ici, et durant ses week-end ou jours de congés elle allait voir un ami qui travaillait dans une boutique / salon de thé pour « l'embêter », cela avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur pour qu'elle y aille si souvent.

De son côté, Jane avait 26 ans, elle n'avait plus de travail, mais suffisamment d'argent mis de côté sur son compte pour payer un loyer quelques mois, le temps de retrouver du travail.

 **"- Comment tu as réussi à garder de l'argent pour un loyer ? Tu avais prévu de déménager depuis longtemps ?** Demanda Hanji.

**\- J'avais juste des petits boulots par ci par là, et j'ai décidé de déménager parce que... je n'aimais plus où j'habitais."**

« Bien Jane, plus suspect il y a pas », mais après tout elle ne pouvait pas dévoiler sa vie à Hanji, elle ne la connaissait pas suffisamment. Le principal était qu'elle pouvait payer. La scientifique acquiesça mais évidemment l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage, elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce que Jane avait dit, mais cela ne la regardait pas.

 **"- Si tu as besoins d'un travail, l'ami qui tient une boutique de thé aurait besoin de quelqu'un. Enfin... il ne veut pas d'aide, mais il travail bien trop pour sa petite personne et les clients vont finir par fuir avec son caractère de cochon !** Rit Hanji.

 **\- J'ai déjà envie d'y être, Hanji.** Dit ironiquement Jane, elle ne voulait pas travailler avec un homme insupportable, mais d'un côté elle avait aussi besoin d'un emploi, elle soupira. **Et t'es sûre qu'il finira par accepter, au moins ?**

Le sourire que fit la scientifique fit presque peur voyant que Jane avait déjà un peu cédé.

**\- Rien ne presse, je vais essayer de le convaincre de prendre quelqu'un, c'est pas une mince affaire, mais je suis sûr qu'il finira par t'embaucher, haha."**

Cette femme était vraiment très étrange. Mais soit, elle lui proposait tout de même une superbe colocation et en prime du boulot, une femme « étrange » mais vraiment sympa, Jane était sûre qu'avec le temps, elle et Hanji pourrait vraiment devenir de bonnes amies.

Quelques semaines sont passées et effectivement, Jane s'entendait vraiment bien avec Hanji, elles étaient très différentes mais complémentaires, la scientifique était très spéciale au début, elle posait sans arrêt des questions, Jane a découvert qu'elle était _vraiment_ très bordélique et à ce moment là elle était très heureuse d'avoir sa chambre pour elle toute seule, Hanji faisait des expériences en plein milieu de la nuit parce que « je m'entraîne pour les enfants sinon ils vont s'ennuyer si je leur donne pas des choses à faire ! ». Oui, certainement... 

Mais la scientifique savait réellement mettre les gens à l'aise, Jane se sentait déjà chez elle au bout de quelques jours seulement, ici elle se sentait bien et en sécurité.

Hanji venait de rentrer d'une longue journée de cours, mais rien à faire, elle avait toujours autant d'énergie que ce matin lorsqu'elle est partie, c'était à peine croyable, qu'est -ce que cette femme faisait pour tenir aussi longtemps ? "Elle devrait s'étudier elle même" pensa Jane. Cette dernière était assise sur le canapé et Hanji marchait dans l'ensemble de l'appartement en racontant tout ce qu'elle avait fait subir aux gamins aujourd'hui.

 **"- Et là BOUM, EXPLOSION ! Le gamin a failli faire exploser tout le labo c'était super drôle !** Hurla-t'elle dans l'appartement. A ce moment là, Jane était vraiment désolée pour ses nouveaux voisins.

 **\- Tu as vraiment modifi** **é** **les ingrédients pour que ça explose au moins chez un élève ?? C'est même autorisé ça ? Personne est all** **é** **se plaindre au directeur ou aux autres professeurs ?** Demanda Jane un peu surprise.

**\- On s'en fiche de ça ! On s'ennuie à mourir avec leur programme à suivre, faut bien rire de temps en temps."**

Ses élèves doivent être traumatisés, ou alors ils l'adore, Jane ne savait pas encore.

**"- D'ailleurs, ça fait un moment que t'es ici et on a toujours pas fêté ton arrivée ! Ça te dirait une petite soirée, rien de d'incroyable, juste une petite soirée entre ami pour te présenter ! Tu peux en ramener aussi si tu veux haha !"**

Des amis ? Jane n'avait plus de contact avec qui que ce soit depuis qu'elle était partie de chez elle, enfin «enfuie » était peut-être un meilleur mot. Elle était partie sans prévenir qui que ce soit, par peur qu'on la retienne, une nouvelle vie commençait pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Tout s'était présenté à elle, un appartement, une colocataire superbe, et une possibilité de travail. Qui aurait refusé à sa place?

Tant pis si elle n'avait plus d'amis, c'était peut être une occasion que la vie lui donnait pour s'en faire de nouveaux.

"- C'est mieux si on rencontre que tes amis. Dit-elle un peu angoissée d'avance par cette soirée.

Et si elle n'était pas assez bien pour eux ? Et si tout simplement ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Il n'y avait aucune raison apparente pour que les amis de sa colocataire la déteste, mais ces questions ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tourner dans sa tête.

 **\- Tu vas voir ça sera GE-NIAL !** Cria Hanji avec grand enthousiasme.

**\- J'en doute pas..."**

La scientifique était partie sur de longue explication sur cette soirée, mais Jane avait arrêté d'écouter il y a un moment déjà, depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas fais de « soirée » entre amis ? En avait-elle même déjà fait au final ? Ses yeux se fermèrent, et automatiquement une larme roula sur sa joue et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. 

**\- Et la cet imbécile a...- Eh ? Tu vas bien ?** S'inquiéta Hanji pour sa nouvelle amie.

 **\- Ça pourrait pas aller mieux, Hanji.** Sourit sincèrement Jane.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ce premier chapitre est terminé, comme dit plus haut, il s'agit plutôt d'un chapitre d'introduction mais j'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu!**

**A très vite !**

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**(Désolée pour les notifications, je repasse corriger certaines erreurs parfois)**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_La scientifique était partie sur de longues explications sur cette soirée, mais Jane avait arrêté d'écouter il y a un moment déjà, depuis combien de temps elle n'avait pas fais de « soirée » entre amis ? En avait-elle même déjà fait au final ? Ses yeux se fermèrent, et automatiquement une larme roula sur sa joue et un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres._

_\- Et la cet imbécile a...- Eh ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Hanji pour sa nouvelle amie._

_\- Ça pourrait pas aller mieux, Hanji. Sourit sincèrement Jane._

La musique se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement, évidement Hanji n'avait en aucun cas oublié cette petite soirée, il était à peu près 20 heures lorsque que la scientifique sortit de nombreuse bouteille d'alcool sur le bar qui se trouvait entre le salon et la cuisine, Jane s'occupait pensivement de la nourriture, son anxiété lui criait d'aller se coucher sous les draps avant que les invités commencent à arriver, mais l'autre partie d'elle la forçait à rester dans ce salon, elle était partie pour enfin vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, pas pour se cacher éternellement.

Le sonnette retentit et pour elle se fut le signal de son courage, elle n'avait pas fuit, bon sang !

 **" - Tu peux aller ouvrir, Jane ? Je finis de tout sortir !** Cria Hanji à travers la musique.

 **\- Oui oui ! "** Répondit Jane, en baissant un peu la musique pour mieux s'entendre, elles allaient réellement recevoir une lettre pour tapage nocturne un jour. 

Elle arriva devant la porte et posa sa main sur la poignet « ouvre ils vont pas te bouffer ! », et sur ces dernières paroles elle ouvrit enfin cette foutu porte. Elle fit alors la connaissance de deux jeunes hommes, un assez grand, des cheveux châtain clairs tombant presque sur ses épaules et l'autre un peu plus petit avec des cheveux rasés.

 **" - Waouh c'est rangé, ici ! Pour une fois !** Fit remarquer le plus petit.

 **\- Ça c'est parce que j'ai une coloc en or haha ! Je te présente Jean et Connie. "** Dit-elle en leur tapant dans l'épaule, et à leur tête, elle avait sans doute failli leur déboîter une épaule.

Jean était tout simplement géant, il devait mesurer dans les 1m90 ou quelque chose comme ça, la jeune femme faisait clairement tâche à côté avec ses 1m65. 

Peu de temps après, trois autres personnes sont arrivés, un grand brun, Eren, une femme aux cheveux noirs, Mikasa et un blond, Armin. Au final, les amis d’Hanji semblaient tous assez sympathique. Jane ne pouvait que remarquer qu’ils s’entendaient tous bien, si on oubliait l’animosité entre Jean et Eren, un lien indestructible semblait réellement les unir, bien qu’elle ne soit pas encore capable de l’expliquer pourquoi. Une chose était sûr ces gens là se se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion lorsque Hanji se mit à râler.

**" - Shorty met toujours du temps à arriver !**

**\- Shorty ?** Demanda Jane, un peu amusée par le surnom peu commun.

 **\- Il vient toujours en dernier pour pas dire bonjour aux gens quand il y a beaucoup de monde, manque de bol aujourd'hui c'est pas le cas, haha ! "** Se moqua son amie. 

Quand on parle du loup, la sonnette retentit, Jane avait tenté de s'éclipser afin de ne pas rencontrer cet homme qui n'avait pas l'air très aimable d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu des autres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'invitait si il était si désagréable ? Mais la tentative d'éclipse de Jane a lamentablement échoué puisque Hanji a directement attrapé son bras avec un regard qui voulait dire « toi aussi tu vas le supporter, ma grande ».

Au moment où Hanji avait ouvert la porte, la jeune rousse fut surprise de voir que effectivement shorty n'était pas grand, mais par contre shorty était quand même vachement beau. Il se tenait contre le mur, comme cela faisait une éternité qu'il attendait qu'on lui ouvre, et sa main droite reposait à l'intérieur de la poche de son jean noir. Cependant lorsque son regard acier se posa sur elle, il plissa légèrement les yeux comme pour l'analyser, Jane fut frappée par la froideur de son regard, et évidemment elle n'a pas pu passer à côté de la cicatrice qui parcourait son œil droit jusqu'à son menton en passant par une partie de sa lèvre, elle ne s'y connaissait pas grand-chose en médecine, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas avoir perdu son œil.

 **" - Bizarrement t'es toujours en retard aux soirées, Livaï !** Lui fit remarquer Hanji

« Alors ton petit nom c'est Livaï »

 **\- Déjà je viens, binoclarde, commence pas à me les briser.** Dit-il froidement alors que la scientifique riait aux éclats.

**\- Fait pas gaffe à son caractère de cochon, c'est parce qu'il devient vieux ! Et voici Jane ! Ma nouvelle super copine. "**

Livaï soupira, essayant d'ignorer Hanji et tourna son regard vers la jeune femme, après un mouvement de tête en guise de salutation il entra dans l'appartement sans broncher.

Hanji lança un regard amusée à sa colocataire, signe qu'il devait toujours être comme ça au final. Il ne semblait pas méchant, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait l'air agréable non plus. Mais après tout qui était-elle pour le juger, il y a encore deux heures elle voulait s'enfouir sous sa couette afin d'éviter cette soirée.

Hanji était en grande conversation avec Armin et Eren à propos de sujet où Jane ne comprenait absolument rien, par timidité elle restait toujours avec Hanji mais son regard dévia automatiquement vers Livaï avec son verre vide assis sur le canapé, seul, elle ressentait un peu de peine de le laisser en dehors du groupe, il semblait l'avoir choisi, mais Jane pouvait peut être lui tenir compagnie. Après tout, la scientifique semblait si concentrée dans son discours qu'elle ne remarquerait même pas son départ, en revanche, Eren semblait dépité car personne ne lui viendrait en aide à présent puisqu’en revanche son ami Armin avait l'air d'être plutôt intéressé par cette conversation.

Super, maintenant qu'elle était devant lui elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. « Son verre est vide idiote ! C'est parfait. » Se dit-elle. Est-ce qu'elle devait le vouvoyer ou le tutoyer, après tout il semblait un peu plus âgé qu'elle mais en même temps Jane tutoyait Hanji alors que les autres avait comme la mauvaise habitude de la vouvoyer puisqu'elle les reprenait souvent , ce que la jeune femme a trouvé un peu étrange mais elle n'y a pas porté d'attention particulière. Au final elle dégagea ses pensées inutiles, un tutoiement irait bien, d'autant plus que Livaï commençait à la regarder bizarrement.

" **\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Proposa Jane avec un sourire.

\- **Hanji achète toujours des trucs dégueulasse** **s** **.**

 **\- Alors c'est l'occasion de tester ce que moi j'achète. »** Répondit-elle automatiquement avec le sourire. 

Livaï lui tendit son verre sans un mot, elle avait carte blanche. Elle revînt quelques minutes plus tard avec un whisky qu'elle avait choisit avec précision. La jeune rousse fut intriguée de voir qu'il tenait son verre par le bord, une manière assez étrange de boire, elle fit une note mental pour demander plus tard à Hanji.

 **" - Alors ?** Demanda Jane avec espoir. 

**\- C'est pas si merdique. "**

Jane eu un léger sourire en coin, venant de cet homme elle était persuadée que c'était un véritable compliment et Jane était sûre qu'il faisait déjà un peu moins la gueule. Pourtant elle n'osait même pas s'asseoir à côté de lui, alors qu'elle était chez elle, merde ! Et justement Livaï se décala comme si le canapé n'était pas assez grand.

**" - Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, t'es encore chez toi à ce que je sache.**

Bien que cela semblait emmerder l'homme devant elle, elle s'assied à côté de lui assez discrètement.

**\- Alors... tu es un ami d'Hanji depuis longtemps ?**

« T'as pas pire comme approche ? » Se dit Jane pour elle-même.

**\- Ami est un grand mot, morveuse.**

**\- M-morveuse ?? J'ai 26 ans tu sais.**

**\- Tu es à peine plus vieille que les gamins derrière toi. "**

Jane se retourna vers Armin, Mikasa et les autres, alors ils avaient la vingtaine... La jeune femme avait remarqué qu'ils semblaient plus jeune qu'Hanji et Livaï. Comment sont-ils devenus amis avec des gens de 10-15 ans de moins qu'eux ? 

Ils semblaient tous avoir une relation particulière avec Hanji et Livaï, bien qu'au fond, on pouvait clairement observer qu'ils avaient plus d'affinité pour la scientifique, sûrement dû à son caractère extraverti. Livaï en revanche, semblait plus leur inspirer l'autorité et un grand respect. 

**" - Et toi ? Tu as quel âge ?** Demanda Jane, un peu curieuse.

**\- J'ai 34 ans. "**

1 an de plus qu'Hanji, et pourtant c'était incroyable de voir à quel point il semblait jeune. Seul ses yeux et la cicatrice sur son visage montrait qu'il avait du voir des choses terribles dans sa vie, tout chez lui irradiait son ennuie, sa vie actuel semblait être pour lui une routine lambda auquel il n'était pas habitué. Sans compter les cernes bleutées qui prenaient places sous ses yeux, signe que cet homme ne devait pas dormir énormément, ou alors travaillait juste beaucoup. Peut-être les deux.

Avec lui elle ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser, bien qu'elle soit chez elle, Jane savait qu'elle pourrait très bien se faire dégager du canapé si elle était trop indiscrète.

 **" - Jane vient danser ! Sinon tu vas devenir ronchon comme Livaï ! "** Cria Hanji à travers la musique.

La jeune rousse avait rejoint Hanji tellement rapidement pour éviter de voir le regard de Livaï s'assombrir qu'elle en avait oublié son téléphone sur la table basse du salon, juste en face du canapé. 

Même si Jane était un peu crispée au début, elle s'était vite détendue lorsque Jean lui a servi quelques verres dont elle ne connaissait même pas le contenu parce que « Je te jure, c'est super booon » lui avait crié Hanji déjà un peu bourrée, évidemment une violente dispute a éclaté entre Jean et Eren pour une raison inconnu, Jane avait bien essayer de les séparer, mais c'était peine perdue, surtout lorsque Mikasa lui a dit « Laisse les, ça leur fait du bien ».

Mais Jane aurait du se rendre compte que quelque chose allait bousculer sa nouvelle petite vie. Elle s'amusait tellement avec les autres qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer que Hanji et Livaï discutaient sérieusement, seuls dans la cuisine, le téléphone de Jane dans les mains. Et la scientifique avait opté pour ce qu'elle pensait être la meilleure solution, en parler à Jane demain et la laisser profiter de sa soirée, elle semblait avoir déjà assez d'emmerde pour l'embêter avec ça, mais ce soir là, Hanji et Livaï avaient compris une chose, la colocataire de la scientifique était recherchée par des gens qui semblaient la connaître, et à la vue des messages qui ne cessaient de s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone, ces personnes n'étaient certainement pas bienveillantes. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié lire ce chapitre !**

**A bientôt !**

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Mais Jane aurait du se rendre compte que quelque chose allait bousculer sa nouvelle petite vie. Elle s'amusait tellement avec les autres qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer que Hanji et Livaï discutaient sérieusement, seuls dans la cuisine, le téléphone de Jane dans les mains. Et la scientifique avait opté pour ce qu'elle pensait être la meilleure solution, en parler à Jane demain et la laisser profiter de sa soirée, elle semblait avoir déjà assez d'emmerde pour l'embêter avec ça, mais ce soir là, Hanji et Livaï avaient compris une chose, la colocataire de la scientifique était recherchée par des gens qui semblaient la connaître, et à la vue des messages qui ne cessaient de s'afficher sur l'écran de son téléphone, ces personnes n'étaient certainement pas bienveillantes._

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut assez compliqué, au moment où Jane à ouvert ses yeux les murs du salon ont commencé à tourner autour d'elle, elle avait l'impression que le plafond allait lui tomber dessus et que les murs se rapprochaient dangereusement, cependant, elle était tout de même assez consciente pour remarquer que l'appartement était étonnamment propre. Il n'y avait pas de tâche d'alcool au sol ou même de verre qui aurait pu traîner sur la table

En effet, la jeune femme se trouvait dans le salon, elle n'avait même pas réussi à atteindre sa chambre la veille. Elle espérait simplement ne pas s'être ridiculisée ou avoir dit quelque chose de compromettant, après tout elle ne connaissait pas très bien ces gens et elle n'avait rien fait pour assurer ses arrières. D’autant plus que ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de boire.

 **« - Tu es réveillée ?** Demanda une voix bienveillante.

Bienveillante, certes, mais déjà trop forte pour son mal de crâne. Elle passa son bras sur son visage pour ne plus voir le salon tourner et stopper la lumière du soleil qui brûlait ses yeux , mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour supprimer le bruit, elle n'avait visiblement pas assez de bras pour cacher ses yeux et ses deux oreilles. 

**\- Mh.** Répondit-elle simplement.

**\- Je t'ai préparé de l'aspirine, tu dois en avoir besoin, tu t'es pas mal amusée hier soir au final !**

Jane retira son bras pour se redresser et voir la personne qui s'adressait à elle, Hanji était là avec un grand sourire, remplie d'énergie comme à son habitude.

« Cette femme n'est pas humaine. » Pensa Jane, elle était pourtant sûre qu'Hanji avait bu beaucoup plus qu'elle.

**\- Trop d'alcool pour un petit corps !**

**\- J'ai rien dit de bizarre ? rassure moi, Hanji...** Murmura Jane avant d'avaler l'aspirine, un peu angoissée.

Le sourire d'Hanji s'effaça peu à peu pour laisser place à une mine plus inquiète.

 **\- Non, t'en fait pas, tu t'es juste amusée, on en aurait pas profiter pour te faire dire n'importe quoi. Par contre va falloir qu'on parle d'un truc**. Dit la scientifique en posant le téléphone de la jeune femme sur la table basse, allumé avec plus d'une vingtaine de messages non lus.

Jane se contenta de fixer le téléphone sans rien ajouter, qu'aurait put elle dire ? Elle était morte de peur à l'idée de lire ces messages alors elle les a ignoré. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution mais elle ne voulait pas embêter Hanji avec ses histoires.

 **\- Si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler, tu sais ?** La rassura Hanji.

 **\- Je sais pas trop quoi dire, j'ai juste des problèmes avec des amis, je leur ai pas trop donné de nouvelle ces temps-ci, avec le déménagement et...-** Jane cherchait des excuses rapides pour les embrouiller. Mais qui pensait-elle duper ici? 

\- **Ça fait des semaines que t'as emménagé ici, nous prend pas pour des cons.** **J’ai horreur de ça.** **»** Dit durement une voix masculine

Jane sursauta à la voix soudaine, ce qui lui causa un violent mal de crâne. Livaï était confortablement assis sur une chaise derrière Hanji, les bras croisés, son regard acier posé sur elle. La jeune femme n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence avant qu'il prenne la parole, mais maintenant elle ne remarquait que lui et son aura effrayante. Pourquoi devait-il être toujours agressif dans ses paroles ?

D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ? Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui comme tout le monde ? Encore une fois, Hanji semblait avoir l'habitude du comportement du petit homme, puisqu'elle n'a même pas froncé un sourcil ou apporter la moindre attention à son ami. 

Elle entendit Livaï soupirer. Il se leva de sa chaise comme si il venait de quitter le lieu le plus confortable du monde et s'approcha de Jane, la faisant s'enfoncer dans le canapé, un air peu rassuré collé dans ses yeux. 

**« - Bon, tu vas parler ? »** Dit-il en s'appuyant sur le canapé, une main à côté de sa tête.

Le sang dans le corps de Jane n'a fait qu'un tour, là où Hanji et Livaï voyaient une personne qui avaient peur de se confier sur des choses importantes, Jane a vu un homme beaucoup trop près d'elle, une main à côté de sa tête et un regard qui lui semblait menaçant, ce fut assez pour que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur. Remarquant le teint livide de la jeune femme Livaï retira sa main du côté de sa tête, son but n'était pas de l'effrayer à ce point, mais ce mouvement fut de trop, Jane protégea rapidement sa tête baissée et ses yeux fermés à l'aide de son bras droit.

Il n'a pas fallu deux situations comme celle ci pour qu'Hanji comprenne ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son amie, après tout la scientifique avait fait l'armée avant d'être professeur, les traumatismes elle connaissait bien, tout comme Livaï d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Jane comprit que le coup n'arriverait jamais, elle osa lever la tête, la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut la honte, la honte d'avoir été si vulnérable. Évidemment que Livaï n'allait pas la frapper, même si elle ne le connaissait pas très bien, Hanji ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire.

Changer de vie ne voulait pas dire changer de personnalité et de cerveau, ses traumatismes ne pourraient pas disparaître du jour au lendemain.

La jeune femme avait la tête baissée et ses mains touchaient ses cheveux dans le seul but de s’occuper, pendant d'affreuses longues minutes sans un bruit entre les trois personnes, c'est la scientifique qui brisa ce silence tout simplement insupportable.

 **« - On peut aller voir la police tu sais ?** Proposa-t'elle avec douceur. 

**\- Il ne feront rien, ils n'ont jamais rien fait.** Répondit Jane avec colère.

Hanji et Livaï étaient loin d'être stupides, ils avaient rapidement compris qu'elle avait peur d'une personne, une personne qui semblait être violente. 

**\- J'ai des manières pas trop apprécié** **e** **s de m'occuper des petits tas de merdes de ce genre, ça me gène pas de les utiliser.** Râla l'homme aux cheveux noirs ce qui fit rire doucement Jane avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive qu'il était totalement sérieux, où avait-elle atterri au juste?

 **\- J'ai juste des problèmes avec un homme, et j'ai un peu peur qu'il me retrouve.** Avoua-t'elle.

Après tout ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle n'avait pas à tout dévoiler, et elle ne mentait pas c'était en partie vrai.

 **\- C'est de lui tout ces messages ?** Demanda Hanji, tandis que Livaï serrait ses poings de rage.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce genre de comportement, de là d'où il venait, les hommes de ce genre n'étaient pas rares. Et il ne pensait pas se tromper en disant que son géniteur devait faire partie de ces tas de merde. Mais les vermines de ce genre, lui, il ne leur faisait pas de cadeau.

 **\- Il a réussis à monter mes amis contre moi, il peut se montrer très persuasif**. Dit-elle attristée.

 **\- Tes amis sont des connards, choisis les mieux à l'avenir.** Dit Livaï en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. **Maintenant son nom, gamine. Qu'on sache à qui on a faire si il débarque ici cet enfoiré.**

Est-ce que Jane pouvait vraiment donner son nom ? Livaï aurait sans doute des problèmes s'il venait à le croiser, au même titre qu'Hanji, ou il pourrait les manipuler également, et terminer la petite vie en colocation avec Hanji, c'était le retour à la case départ.

 **\- Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête actuellement, mais je te le dis d'avance, c'est de la merde.** S'exclama Livaï, toujours avec tendresse et légèreté. 

**\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu es en sécurité ici, et ne t'inquiète pas ni pour moi, ni pour Livaï. On sait se défendre et se battre. »** Rajouta Hanji.

Livaï lui lança un regard mauvais, Jane n'avait pas l'air au courant de leur ancien grade dans l'armée et il n'avait en aucun cas envie qu'elle soit au courant. Pas qu'il ai honte de son passé, loin de là mais il ne voulait juste pas le dévoiler, déjà qu'elle semblait avoir peur de lui, pas besoin de rajouter ça. 

Et en effet, Jane n'était bel et bien au courant de rien, mais elle avait déjà remarqué beaucoup de choses, les gamins de la fête avait l'air à la fois effrayé par Livaï et à la fois admiratif, il leur inspirait un grand respect, de plus, la cicatrice de Livaï n'était pas anodine, elle venait d'une grosse blessure, sans compter que la main qui s'était posée à côté de sa tête avait perdu deux de ses doigts, Jane avait également remarqué qu'Hanji avait un œil de verre. Il y avait encore tellement de signe qui ne trompaient pas, mais pour le moment la jeune femme ne voulait pas aborder ce sujet sensible, ils le prendraient peut-être mal et ce n'était pas le moment adéquat. 

**« - Victor Cohn.** Finit-elle par dire.

 **\- On y arrive, morveuse. Une petite description ?** Demanda Livaï, même si cela ressemblait plus à un ordre.

 **\- Assez grand environ 1m80, cheveux châtain, toujours assez bien habillé.** Jane marqua un temps de réflexion en voyant Livaï la fixer comme s'il enregistrait la moindre information pour aller casser la gueule à ce mec après. Alors elle a tenu à rajouter la phrase suivante. **Mais il est vraiment très grand, ne prend pas le risque de...-**

Elle fut coupée par le fou rire d'Hanji, Jane ne voulait pas que Livaï se fasse éclater à cause de sa taille et ça la scientifique l'avait bien compris.

**\- Tch.**

**\- Shortyyyy !** Cria-t'elle pour l'embêter.

 **\- Tu serais étonné** **e** **du nombre d'homme plus grand que j'ai foutu à terre.** Son regard se plongea dans le sien avant de dire. **Je pourrai te foutre à genoux et te forcer à t'excuser jusqu'à que j'en sois satisfait.**

Hanji pouffa une nouvelle fois de rire, elle connaissait Livaï, il pouvait tuer ou blesser qui il voulait en un clin d'œil, mais il ne s'attaquait pas aux personnes inoffensives, au contraire. Il pouvait être désagréable, même beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas un monstre non plus. Bien que pour son cas contrairement à Hanji, ce n'était pas l'armée qui l'avait endurcit, puisqu'en y pensant, la scientifique l'avait toujours connu comme ça. 

**\- J-Je...** Commença Jane. 

**\- Il plaisante, en gros la traduction, c'est que Shorty va l'exploser !** Rit Hanji 

**\- Ouais c'est pareil.**

* * *

**Voilà, aujourd'hui on en apprend un peu plus sur Jane aujourd'hui et plus précisément sur ce qu'elle fuit.**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu,**

**à bientôt !**

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_\- Il plaisante, en gros la traduction, c'est que Shorty va l'exploser ! Rit Hanji_

_\- Ouais c'est pareil._

Depuis qu'Hanji et Livaï ont découvert cette terrible partie de la vie de Jane, pendant son temps libre la scientifique l'avait rapidement emmené changer de numéro de téléphone afin de ne plus recevoir de messages ou appel contenant des menaces, la jeune rousse ne s'était jamais sentie autant en sécurité, elle avait retrouvé cette motivation perdue.

Pleine d'ambition, le soir elle demanda à Hanji.

**« - Tu te souviens de ce boulot à la boutique de thé ? Si ça tient toujours, j'aimerai...-**

**\- OUI ! Je l'appel dès demain ! »** Cria Hanji, son visage complètement illuminé par cette annonce, bien qu'un sourire malicieux s'y glissait également.

Et effectivement, le lendemain midi, Hanji est rentrée dans l'appartement en claquant la porte.

**« - JAAAAAANE !**

A l'entente de ce cri, la jeune femme se rua dans le salon, par peur que son amie ait un problème, or quand elle est arrivée, la scientifique semblait se porter plus que bien, un grand sourire ornait son visage, un trop grand sourire pour que ce soit normal.

**\- Putain, tu m'as fait peur, ça va pas ou...-**

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hanji lui sauta dessus.

**\- Demain, 8h, tu viens avec moi ! J'ai réussi à le convaincre pour te prendre haha !**

**\- Quoi ? Mais demain c'est dimanche ?**

Hanji pouffa de rire à l'entente de cette dernière phrase.

 **\- Ce grincheux ne s'arrête jamais de travailler, j'ai bien essayer de lui faire prendre un jour de repos par semaine, mais impossible, il est têtu ! »** Râla Hanji en croisant ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée dans cette boutique le lendemain matin, Jane fut bouche-bée, la boutique était magnifique, un mur en pierre blanche se tenait derrière le comptoir et le reste des murs était d'un magnifique blanc cassé. 5 tables noirs se tenaient à gauche de la boutique sûrement la partie salon et les grandes fenêtres apportaient une grande luminosité à la pièce.

 **« - Il n'y a que 5 tables ?** Demanda Jane.

Jane trouvait cela un peu étonnant pour un salon de thé, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'Hanji a préféré mentionner qu'il s'agissait plus d'une boutique.

 **\- Grincheux n'aime pas vraiment les gens,** **je m'occupe de cette partie les week-end** **, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus personne.** **Il les aurait tous tué en mettant un truc pas net dans leur thé. »** Ria Hanji.

Et Jane ne fut pas vraiment rassurée, surtout lorsqu'elle entendit Hanji un grand « SHORTY on est là ! »

Elle vit le petite homme sortir d'une pièce derrière le comptoir, son regard acier s'était directement posé sur la jeune femme. Jane voulait se mettre une claque mental pour ne pas avoir pensé à Livaï, quel homme sur terre pouvait être assez grincheux pour faire fuir ses clients à part lui ? Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner que l'homme aux cheveux noirs était un bourreau du travail, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement lorsque Hanji lui a dit qu'il travaillait également le dimanche.

 **« -** **B-Bonjour.** Dit-elle timidement, encore un peu choquée de savoir que Livaï travaillait dans une boutique de thé.

Livaï lança un regard douteux à Hanji, et pendant l'échange silencieux des deux amis, Jane pu remarquer que l'homme aux cheveux noir ne portait pas sa veste, il avait une chemise avec les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, et elle pu voir de nombreuses cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau blanche. Cet homme avait certainement beaucoup souffert. Mais elle mentirait si elle disait qu'habillé comme ça, il n'était pas beau. Mais Hanji la sortit de sa contemplation.

**\- Désolée, il se pourrait que j'ai oublié de lui dire que c'était toi qui travaillait ici, haha ! C'est marrant ça !**

Hanji n'était pas du tout désolée, et intérieurement elle riait beaucoup de la situation.

 **\- Tu commences demain. 8 heures, et ne soit pas en retard, sinon tu dégages.** Dit-il les bras croisés.

 **\- Quoi ? Mais c'est un entretient !** S'étonna Jane.

**\- Et tu es prise, alors ferme là avant que je change d'avis. Compris ? »**

Et Jane ne put que hocher la tête rapidement. Dans la voiture, Jane osa tout de même demander à Hanji si Livaï avait déjà prévu de l'embaucher avant qu'elle ne se présente ce matin, et la scientifique eut un léger sourire avant de dire :

 **« -** **Il voulait vraiment pas au début, mais bon il a fini par céder !** **Ta tête** **était incroyable** **, je savais que t'aurais jamais deviné que grincheux travaillait ici.** Ria-t'elle. **Puis en vérité, il se fiche un peu de tes qualifications pour vendre son thé, tu ne peux pas être pire que lui** **niveau clientèle.**

Et Jane sourit à son tour, Livaï cachait bien son jeu, et elle était persuadée qu'il cachait bien d'autre chose encore, comme l'armée par exemple, et Jane osa demander à Hanji.

 **-** **Vous vous connaissez de l'armée avec Livaï ?** Risqua-t'elle.

La scientifique a freiné brusquement sous le choc. Jane n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ça dans la voiture, elles avaient frôlé l'accident, les klaxons des autres voitures ont retenti alors qu'Hanji reprenait sa route.

 **\- Désolée, j'aurais pas dû demander.** S'excusa la jeune femme.

 **\- Non, tu as juste. C'est juste que ça fait assez longtemps que je ne l'avais pas mentionné. Livaï n'aime pas parler de ça et j'ai pas forcement envie de rappeler cette période aux gamins que tu as vu l'autre fois. Enfin, ils sont grands maintenant...** Dit-elle avec nostalgie.

Alors eux aussi y étaient. Tout s'expliquait pour Jane maintenant, leur façon de se parler ne lui paraissait plus aussi étrange. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils ne voulaient plus vraiment en parler, ils avaient du vivre des choses que jamais elle ne verrait même en plusieurs vies.

**\- Livaï s'est blessé au visage la bas, n'est-ce pas ?**

Et elle pu voir le regard attristé d'Hanji, les souvenirs de son ami au bord de l'eau, le visage couvert de son propre sang lui revenait en tête, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autant impuissante depuis la mort de son ancien major et ami. Elle savait que Livaï était solide, mais elle savait également qu'il n'était pas immortel, elle l'avait soigné avec les moyens du bord, heuresuement elle avait de l'expérience dans la médecine, grâce ou à cause de l'armée.

- **Exactement** **, au moins grincheux n'a pas perdu son œil, haha !**

 **\- Tu t'es aussi blessé la bas ?** Demanda Jane pour son œil de verre.

 **\- On avait tous mal calcul** **é** **cette explosion,** **on avait pas prévu qu'elle arriverai à ce moment là,** **et j'** **étais déjà trop proche** **pour partir.** **Mais un ami m'a sauvé à tant.** Dit-elle avec un triste sourire.

Elle ne voulait pas mentionner que cet ami était mort pour lui sauver la vie. Il était mort à sa place, et ces images la hanterait sûrement toute sa vie. Jane s'en était douté, cette personne serait sans doute venu à la soirée si il était si important pour Hanji.

 **\- On sait ce qu'on risque quand on s'engage l** **à** **-bas.** Dit-elle pour rassurer Jane, la jeune fille était devenue pâle en entendant toute ces révélations. **En tout cas n'attends pas de Livaï qu'il t'en parle, il parle déjà pas beaucoup, mais alors il devient une vraie carpe cet idiot !** Ria-t'elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Même si Hanji savait pertinemment que Livaï n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de se retrouver dans l'armée, il avait au moins choisi d'y rester et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais il était très proche d'Hanji, et c'était sûrement la seule personne qui lui restait à présent.

 **-** **Livaï n'a pas de famille ?** Demande Jane.

 **-** **Pas à ma connaissance, j'ai** **entendu parler d'** **un oncle, mais il est mort il y a quelques années, j'ai moi même encore du mal aujourd'hui à savoir s'ils se portaient dans leur cœur ou pas**. Ria Hanji, avec nostalgie. **Le reste il t'en parlera s'il voudra, je peux pas faire ça.**

 **-** **Non bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas être intrusive.** Dit précipitamment Jane, attristée par l'histoire de Livaï.

Au final Livaï n'avait plus personne à part Hanji, et même si il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas ami avec Hanji, à présent elle savait que s'il ne tenait pas à elle, il n'aurait jamais pris le temps de venir à cette soirée et à passer la nuit chez elles.

Sous ses airs ronchons, Livaï était une bonne personne.

 **\- Je le sais, ne t'en fait pas.** Répondit Hanji en lui adressant un sourire.

Hanji ne songeait même pas à ce que Livaï lui révèle son passé un jour, il était trop renfermé sur ça, mais son grincheux était encore pleins de surprise après tout. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu,**

**à bientôt !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Je m'excuse pour les notifications quelques heures auparavant je corrigeais certaines erreurs dans les chapitres précédents.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Sous ses airs ronchons, Livaï était une bonne personne._

_\- Je le sais, ne t'en fait pas. Répondit Hanji en lui adressant un sourire._

_Hanji ne songeait même pas à ce que Livaï lui révèle son passé un jour, il était trop renfermé sur ça, mais son grincheux était encore pleins de surprise après tout._

Lundi, 4 heures du matin, Jane était déjà réveillée, stressée à l’avance de se rendre à sa première journée de travail. Sans Hanji puisqu’elle travaillait également, mais pas dans la boutique. Jane savait qu’elle allait donc se retrouver seul avec Livaï toute la journée et cette situation l'effrayait un peu. Sachant qu’elle n’arriverait pas à se rendormir à cause de l'angoisse, elle a préféré se préparer à l’avance, au moins elle n'avait pas de risque d'être en retard, et comme à son habitude Hanji s’était réveillée à 7h20, c’est à dire 30 minutes avant de partir travailler.

 **« - Tu es déjà prête ?** Demande Hanji, étonnée.

 **\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir.** Répondit la jeune femme, anxieuse.

 **\- Me dit pas que tu es stressée ?** Rigola la scientifique en préparant un café.

Mais face au silence de la jeune rousse, Hanji se retourna pour lui faire face, et elle a pu voir le visage de Jane. Elle commençait à avoir de légère cernes bleutées sous ses yeux, ses mains tremblotaient à chaque mouvement, en somme, le stress et la fatigue l'assommaient de plein fouet.

 **\- Eh ça va bien se passer ! Livaï ne va pas te manger !** **C’est vrai que parfois il est grincheux, désagréable, vexant, puis aussi...-** Commença Hanji sans même réfléchir aux défauts de son ami.

**\- ça va, j’ai compris… !**

**\- Mais il a un cœur en or.** Sourit-elle, et Jane fut surprise de cette réponse, elle n’en doutait pas mais Hanji semblait vraiment sincère.

Et finalement, Hanji avait raison, après tout il avait écouté son histoire sans trop broncher et avait même proposé implicitement son aide. Livaï était juste un humain très intimidant, mais lorsqu’on creusait un peu, on pouvait voir qu’il tenait beaucoup aux gens qu’il aimait. Mais Hanji qui ne se moquait pas de Livaï n’était définitivement pas Hanji.

 **\- Mais Lili est quand même toujours grognon, je te l’accorde haha ! D’ailleurs appel le comme ça, il déteste ! »** Rit Hanji.

Évidemment, elle ne l’appellerait jamais comme ça. 

Pas pour le moment.

Jane était partie à pied dans le but de décompresser, le vent frais qui frappait son visage soulageait un peu son angoisse, après 20 minutes de marche, elle est arrivée devant la porte de la boutique mais elle hésita a entrer, il était exactement 7h55, elle avait 5 minutes d’avance, et donc 5 minutes pour trouver le courage d’ouvrir cette foutu porte et elle n'allait certainement pas s'ouvrir toute seule. Mais étonnement si, elle n'a même pas eu a touché cette porte puisqu'elle s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître un visage familier. 

**« - Qu’est-ce que tu fous ? Entre.** Râla Livaï.

Jane avait la bouche légèrement ouverte par la surprise, son regard dévia vers la droite et elle vit les grandes fenêtres, elle voulait se mettre une claque, il avait du la voir hésiter à ouvrir comme une imbécile, la jeune femme soupira face à sa bêtise et suivit l’homme à l’intérieur.

 **\- Tu peux rentrer chez toi si t’as pas envie de bosser.** **Je te retiens pas.** Dit Livaï, en nettoyant le comptoir qui brillait déjà de propreté.

 **\- Quoi ? Non ! Je...-** Commence Jane, affolée à l’idée qu’il pense cela d’elle.

 **\- Tient, tu vas finir de nettoyer les tables au lieu de dire de la merde, morveuse. »** La coupa-t’il en lui jetant des chiffons microfibres avec un produit désinfectant.

Jane se mit directement à nettoyer les quelques tables dans un silence absolue, elle n’avait aucun doute sur l’hygiène de cette endroit, c’était impéccable, pas un grain de poussière ni aucune tâche ne semblait résister à cet homme, à présent, elle savait pourquoi l’appartement était aussi propre le lendemain de cette soirée, il avait du nettoyer toute la nuit, car une chose est sûr, ce n’était définitivement pas Hanji qui l'avait fait.

Elle sursauta lorsqu’elle sentit Livaï juste derrière elle. Qu’est ce qu’il foutait aussi proche ?

 **« - C’est pas mal.** Annonça-t’il avant de repartir nettoyer autre part.

Venait-t-il vraiment critiquer son nettoyage ? Quelle genre de personne ferait ça ? Mais ce que Jane ne savait pas, c’est qu’un « pas mal » de Livaï sur le nettoyage était certainement l'un des plus grands compliments qu’il pourrait faire dans toute sa vie.

 **\- Vien** **s** **par ici. »** Lui demanda-t’il en ouvrant un grand placard rempli de produits ménagers.

Livaï a passé plus de 15 minutes a expliquer à quoi servait chaque produit, et Jane était ébahie de voir ses connaissances en nettoyage, chaque produit avait une utilité particulière car « ces porcs dégueulassent tout, je veux pas chopper un truc pas net ». Lors du ménage avant que les clients arrivent il portait toujours un linge blanc sur les cheveux noué à l’arrière de son crâne et un sur la bouche, bien que l’endroit ne soit pas du tout sale, cela semblait être une vieille habitude et Jane trouvait cela presque mignon et attachant. Heureusement qu’il n’entendait pas ses pensées, sinon elle était presque sûre qu’il lui ferait avaler la bouteille de javel.

Vers 9h30, Livaï a tourné une pancarte accroché à la porte d’entrée afin qu’il soit affiché «Ouvert» de l’extérieur. Après lui avoir expliqué ce qu’il attendait d’elle, il retourna à l’arrière boutique pour finir de ranger les stocks, il espérait juste qu’elle ne ferait pas dégager au moins ses clients habitués, mais l’homme était loin d’être au bout de ses surprises, car au moment où il déposa un carton bien trop haut pour lui, un client est entré et dès qu’elle a ouvert la bouche pour parler, il savait qu’elle serait douée.

 **« - Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?** Demande Jane avec attention.

Lorsque le client annonça sa demande, Jane se retourna vers les nombreuses boites de thé pour en verser dans un sachet.

 **\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici, non ?** Demande l’homme derrière elle.

 **\- Oh, euh… oui je suis arrivée ce matin.** Répondit-elle un peu surprise qu’on lui pose cette question, peut-être que c’est un habitué.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que Mr. Ackerman prendrait quelqu’un, ici !** Rit l’homme.

« Alors c’est Livaï Ackerman ton nom complet... »

Lorsque le jeune homme s’est apperçu qu’elle avait ri à sa blague bien que ce soit plus par politesse que par réel intêret, il décida de continuer, mettant presque son respect de côté.

 **\- Déjà la jeune femme qui vient ici de temps en temps à l’air de l’irriter plus qu’autre chose ! Il ne semble pas très agréable.** Blagua-t'il. 

A cette remarque, Jane eut un rire gênée, elle voulait bien reconnaître que Livaï n’était pas forcément très accueillant, mais de là à parler de lui comme ça, elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. 

**\- Vous savez, Mr Ackerman est loin d’être méchant, il est même plutôt gentil, il faut juste prendre la peine de lui parler un peu, malheureusement peu de gens prennent le temps de réellement le faire. »** Dit-elle avec le sourire, et l’homme se sentit un peu bête.

Jane lui tendit le thé qu’il avait demandé et après avoir payé, l’homme partit de la boutique avec un timide « au revoir ».

Elle entendit Livaï sortir de l’arrière boutique et elle se retourna pour le regarder.

 **« - Je suis désolée…** S’excusa la jeune femme, le regard fuyant.

 **\- Mh, j’ai l’habitude.** Dit-il avec un air détaché.

Mais Jane fut un peu triste de voir que cela n’affectait même plus Livaï, mais son regard envers elle avait changé, il avait l’air moins dur.

 **\- Je pensais ce que je lui ai dit.** Affirma Jane.

 **\- T’as pas l’air d’être une grande menteuse de toute manière, mais je te remercie. »** Grommela-t’il.

Jane sentit ses joues s’empourprer, jamais elle ne l’avait entendu remercier qui que ce soit, elle se retourna d’un coup vers le comptoir pour ne pas être vu dans cet état ridicule.

« Jane, reprend toi, tu fais n’importe quoi là ! T’as 26 ans pas 12 ! » Se cria-t’elle intérieurement.

Livaï trouvait quand même impressionnant le fait que Jane soit si à l’aise à l’oral avec les clients, ou même Hanji mais pas avec lui. Même s’il avait l’habitude que les gens soit plus facilement ami avec la binoclarde qu’avec lui. Après tout les seuls amis qu’il avait réussi à avoir étaient morts, à l’exception de la scientifique, il était peut-être préférable qu’il garde ses distances au final. Il chassa ses pensées de son esprit d’un froncement de sourcils et posa des questions plus professionnelles.

 **« - T’as déjà fait de la vente avant ?** Demanda-t’il.

 **\- Je travaillais dans une librairie, mais je n’ai jamais vendu de thé.** Avoua-t’elle. **Mais ça à l’air d’être agréable.**

 **\- On en reparlera quand tu tomberas sur une vieille insupportable. »** Râla Livaï, ce qui fit un peu rire Jane, ça sentait le vécu. 

Au final sa journée de travail s’était bien déroulée, elle n’avait pas eu de clients vraiment désagréables et les personnes qui sont venus boire du thé était tous assez gentil, Jane avait même sympathisé avec une jeune maman. Livaï n’était pas souvent dans la salle principale, mais lorsqu’il était présent il semblait satisfait du travail de Jane. 

Vers 18 heures, Hanji passa la porte et salua ses deux amis.

 **« - Tu n’as pas encore tué ma petite Jane, shorty !** Cria Hanji, et Jane était heureuse qu’il n’y ai plus de clients pour assister à ça.

\- **La ferme, binoclarde.** Râla Livaï

 **\- Je te ramène en voiture, il fait nuit, j’ai pas trop envie que tu rentres à pied.** Annonça Hanji pour Jane.

Jane remercia son amie et après avoir saluer son nouveau patron, Jane et Hanji se sont retrouvées en dehors de la boutique.

\- **Alors ?** Demanda Hanji avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Alors quoi ?** Répondit Jane, elle savait exactement de quoi Hanji parlait mais elle espérait encore que ce ne soit pas ça.

\- **A d’autre ! Livaï, voyons ! Comment c’était ? Raconte tout à tata Hanji.** Cria-t'elle en lui mettant un coup de coude, beaucoup trop fort. 

\- **Eh bien, c’était plutôt bien**. Dit-elle simplement, avec un petit sourire. 

Et elle disait la vérité, cette journée était loin de ce qu'elle imaginait. Elle ne ressentait presque plus de peur à l'égard de cet homme, un grand exploit pour elle, et elle pouvait en être fière. 

**\- Haha, je le savaiiiiis !**

Et Jane a demandé une énième fois à la scientifique de ne pas crier dans la rue, mais Hanji s’en foutait complètement. La jeune femme affichait un sourire pleins de sincérité, sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait réellement et elle aurait souhaité que ça dure pour toujours.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu,**

**A bientôt !**

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Comme précisé dans le résumé, certains chapitres peuvent être assez violent, celui-ci en fait partie. (Il s'agit d'une agression)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_\- Haha, je le savaiiiiis !_

_Et Jane a demandé une énième fois à la scientifique de ne pas crier dans la rue, mais Hanji s'en foutait complètement. La jeune femme affichait un sourire pleins de sincérité, sa nouvelle vie lui plaisait réellement et elle aurait souhaité que ça dure pour toujours._

Au bout de quelques semaines, Jane avait presque retenu tout les noms de thé proposés dans la boutique, elle aimait réellement y travailler, au final bosser pour Livaï n'était pas si compliqué, et l'homme mentirait s'il disait qu'il était déçu de son employée, la quantité de clients avaient presque doublé tant Jane était accueillante.

C'était une habitude pour Jane de partir à pied le matin pour décompresser et qu'Hanji la récupère le soir en rentrant à l'appartement, Jane finissait de servir un thé à un client lorsqu'elle reçu un message d'Hanji.

« Je peux pas te récupérer ce soir, ma poule... J'ai réunion parents prof j'avais complètement oublié ! »

Jane eut un léger rire en lisant le message, quelle tête en l'air celle là ! Elle lui souhaita simplement bon courage, elle savait à quel point les parents pouvait être soûlant, surtout quand la professeur de chimie s'amuse à tout faire exploser. Elle pouvait déjà imaginer les parents dépités. 

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Livaï sur la pointe des pieds pour placer une nouvelle boîte de thé et cela la fit pouffer de rire, ce qui le fit automatiquement se retourner. Cela devrait être interdit d'être aussi mignon. 

**"- Quelque chose te fait rire peut-être ?** Dit-il avec un regard sombre.

**\- J'oserai jamais, voyons... !**

Elle pouvait voir juste dans le regard de Livaï qu'il hésitait soit à laisser passer, soit à la transformer en thé elle aussi. Jane toussa pour faire passer la gêne.

**\- Je voulais vous prévenir qu'Hanji ne passerait pas ce soir, elle a oublié qu'elle avait une réunion.**

En effet, Jane avait décidé de vouvoyer Livaï lorsqu'ils étaient en milieu professionnel, et de le tutoyer en dehors. Cela lui semblait plus pro, même si l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'en moquait un peu tant qu'elle faisait correctement son travail, il n'était pas un roi des formalités. 

**\- Elle a de la fumée à la place du cerveau.** Râla Livaï. **Tu veux que je te ramène ?** Demanda-t'il, voyant que le soleil commençait à se coucher.

Jane fut surprise de sa demande, elle ne doutait plus de la bienveillance bien caché de Livaï, mais elle aurait plutôt imaginé qu'il lui souhaiterai une bonne marche, ironiquement bien sûr.

 **\- Non, ça ira, je rentrerai à pied, merci.** Refusa Jane poliment, ce à quoi Livaï haussa les épaules.

Vers 18h00, Livaï lui a demandé de rentrer chez elle sous peine de la renvoyer par coup de pied au cul, elle savait en vérité qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle rentre trop tard en pleine nuit, alors il lui a donné son numéro de téléphone au cas où il y aurait un problème. Jane partit donc chercher sa veste à l'arrière boutique avant d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir.

 **\- Oï, retourne le panneau pour marquer que c'est fermé, morveuse.** Dit Livaï du fond de la boutique.

 **\- Mais on ferme à 19 heures !**

**\- La ferme, j'en peu** **x** **plus de voir leur sale gueule, ils viendront demain m'emmerder.** Râla Livaï, ce qui fit rire Jane.

**\- Très bien, c'est fait. Bonne soirée, à demain !"**

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Jane soupira en sachant qu'elle était partie pour 30 minutes de marche, elle mit ses écouteurs pour lancer sa playlist en aléatoire, en espérant que le chemin paraisse moins long comme ça.

Après environ 10 minutes de marche, Jane commençait doucement à se sentir à l'aise, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes dehors et l'air frais du soir était fort apaisant, jusqu'à qu'elle entende des pas derrière elle. Au début elle a simplement pensé à une personne qui rentrait à pied tout comme elle, puis le stresse à commencer à grimper en flèche dans son ventre lorsque la personne empruntait toujours le même chemin, se rapprochant toujours un peu plus d'elle. La jeune femme décida d'éteindre la musique de son téléphone afin de mieux entendre les pas derrière elle, il était dangereusement proche, et simplement à la démarche elle pouvait facilement devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

« Pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas accepté la proposition de Livaï... » Pensa anxieusement Jane.

Une idée lui est venue rapidement à l'esprit, elle est directement aller dans les contacts de son téléphone pour appuyer sur le nom de son patron, en espérant qu'il comprendrait rapidement la situation.

1 sonnerie, 2 sonneries... l'angoisse a rapidement augmenté, et si en plus de ça son téléphone n'était pas sur lui ? Ou pire s'il avait décidé d'ignorer ses appels ? Mais heureusement Livaï a répondu à la 3e sonnerie.

" **\- Me fait pas croire que t'es déjà arr...-**

 **\- Tu arrives bientôt ? Je suis presque au bout de la rue là.** Dit-elle avec une voix qui respirait le stresse.

**\- Hein ? T'as bu ou quoi ?**

**\- Ne soit pas en retard ok, Livaï ?** Insista-t'elle.

Il y a eut un léger silence avant que Livaï ne réponde.

**\- Envoie moi ta localisation, j'arrive. »**

L'homme aux cheveux noirs a rapidement raccroché, la laissant envoyer sa localisation, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemars, ses doigts tremblaient au moindre mouvement, et lorsqu'elle a réussi à l'envoyer, son corps fut pressé contre le mur et son téléphone lui échappa des mains pour venir s'écraser par terre.

 **" - Si t'as cru que tu pouvais te barrer comme ça tu te trompe, Jane.** Fit une voix grave derrière elle, qu'elle reconnu automatiquement, lui mettant le chair de poule.

 **\- V-victor ?!** S'étonna-t'elle.

**\- T'as beau changer de numéro, tu peux pas fuir aussi facilement, tu pensais quoi ? Tu m'appartiens, tu comprends ?"**

Les larmes sont rapidement montées, elle espérait juste que sa localisation ai eu le temps de s'envoyer avant que son téléphone se retrouve par terre. Sa position contre le mur commençait à la faire souffrir, elle ferma les yeux en pensant qu'il allait la frapper, comme tant de fois auparavant, mais rien n'est venu.

Elle entendit un gros bruit de moteur derrière elle puis une porte claquer avant que le poids contre son dos se libère d'un coup, et lorsqu'elle s'est retournée, elle a pu voir Victor la tête contre le sol, les bras coincés dans son dos par la seule force des mains de Livaï qui maintenaient fermement un pied contre son dos pour faire levier sur ses bras.

 **" - Espèce de petit fils de pute !** Cria-t'il de douleur.

 **\- Ouais, c'est exactement ça."** Dit Livaï calmement, en forçant sur un de ses bras pour lui déboîter l'épaule.

La terreur envahissait le corps de Jane, ses mains étaient contre sa bouche pour maintenir son cri d'effroi et de soulagement en voyant cette situation, elle n'a jamais était aussi heureuse de voir Livaï de toute sa vie.

**" - Écoute moi bien, petit tas de merde. Tu vas gentiment rejoindre tes copains, apprendre le respect pour les femmes, et par l'occasion, ne plus jamais t'approcher d'elle, t'as compris où t'as besoins que je te casse d'autre os ? T'en a encore beaucoup t’en fait pas. »**

La voix de Livaï avait rarement était aussi effrayante, et le pire dans tout cela, Jane était sûr que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans ce genre de situation vu la facilité avec laquelle il l'a maîtrisé.

Lorsque Livaï a lâché Victor, il s'est mit à courir vers une voiture aux loin, et s'est rapidement enfui. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers Jane.

 **« - Tu vas bien ?** Demande Livaï en inspectant Jane, il s'aperçut assez rapidement de l'éraflure sur sa joue droite qui était pressée contre le mur et des bleus sur ses poignets du à la force avec laquelle Victor la maintenait.

 **\- Euh, o-oui, je crois que ça va...** Dit-elle la voix tremblante, un peu sonnée.

**\- Monte dans la voiture, je te ramène."**

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas moyen de refuser, le trajet se fit dans un silence presque morbide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jane était assise sur le canapé, un thé chaud entre ses mains préparé par les soins de Livaï, qui d'ailleurs se tenait au téléphone avec Hanji pour lui expliquer rapidement la situation. Les pieds de Jane reposait sur le sol, le regard figé droit devant elle et des larmes dévalaient toujours le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Livaï ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, lui qui avait l'habitude de donner des ordres à des cadets, insulter et mettre des coups de pied voilà qu'il devait faire face à ce genre de situation.

Au moment où il a raccroché avec Hanji, il sortit un téléphone avec une vitre cassé pour lui tendre.

**" - Je l'ai récupéré avant qu'on parte, il marche encore, t'as bien fait d'avoir mis une vitre de protection, visiblement.**

**\- Merci.** Dit-elle simplement, en récupérant son téléphone avec la vitre explosée.

**\- C'est rien.**

**\- Merci, pour être venu.** Précisa-t'elle, les yeux embués de larmes.

 **\- Je me chargerai de son cas plus tard.** Affirma Livaï. 

**\- N-non, je veux pas t'entraîner la dedans.**

**\- Je suis déjà entraîné, et j'aime pas laisser un travail inachevé, morveuse."**

La porte claqua bruyamment, laissant une Hanji affolée entrer dans l'appartement, elle lâcha son sac et s'approcha du canapé pour prendre Jane dans ses bras.

 **" - Mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur, Jane. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir te chercher !** S'excusa Hanji.

Évidemment, en apprenant la nouvelle, la scientifique s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu la récupérer.

 **\- C'est pas de ta faute, s'il te plaît ne t'excuse pas.** Demanda Jane, en serrant fermement Hanji alors que ses pleurs reprirent de plus belle. 

En revanche, Livaï n'avait pas oublié le visage de l'homme, et que Jane soit d'accord ou non, il le retrouverait, et ce jour là, il était sûr que Victor allait regretter d'être né dans ce monde. Car Victor avait beau être violent, Livaï pouvait être cruel.

 **\- Jane, je sais que tu ne veux pas porter plainte, mais demain il faut au moins qu'on dépose une main courante, il en saura rien mais ça sert toujours de preuve si tu décides un jour de porter plaintes, d'accord ?** Demanda Hanji, pour une fois complètement sérieuse.

 **\- J-je... oui, d'accord...** Dit-elle en regardant son amie. 

**\- Avant ça, raconte nous au moins ce qu'il se passe exactement.** Demanda Livaï, adossé au mur devant le canapé, les bras croisés.

 **\- Laisse la un peu respirer Livaï...** Répondit la scientifique.

 **\- Non, vous méritez de savoir. Surtout après ce que Livaï a vu...**

Jane prit une gorgé de thé avant de prendre une inspiration et enfin commencer son histoire. 

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu,**

**A bientôt !**

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_\- Avant ça, raconte nous au moins ce qu'il se passe exactement. Demanda Livaï, adossé au mur devant le canapé, les bras croisés._

_\- Laisse la un peu respirer Livaï... Répondit la scientifique._

_\- Non, vous méritez de savoir. Surtout après ce que Livaï a vu..._

_Jane prit une gorgé de thé avant de prendre une inspiration et enfin commencer son histoire._

Le corps de la jeune femme s'était enfoncée dans le canapé et elle frottait ses mains contre la tasse encore chaude, son regard se perdait dans le vide comme si elle pouvait y voir les souvenirs. Souvenirs douloureux qu'elle aurait préféré enterrer et ne jamais pouvoir revoir. Mais ce n'était pas possible, alors elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y faire face et d'en parler pour aller de l'avant, et la jeune femme faisait définitivement confiance à Livaï et Hanji. Peut-être à tord après tout, mais elle ne pourrait jamais le savoir si elle ne tentait pas. 

**« - J'ai rencontré Victor peu après la mort de mes parents, il sont tout les deux décédés dans un accident de voiture. Ça a été assez compliqué de faire mon deuil mais Victor était toujours présent pour moi, c'était une amie qui me l'avait présenté, mais moi j'avais pas du tout la tête à ça.**

Hanji semblait déjà horrifiée par le fait que quelqu'un lui présente un homme alors qu'elle venait tout juste de perdre ses parents, et lorsque son regard dévia discrètement en direction de Livaï, elle savait qu'il pensait la même chose. Cette histoire ne partait pas bien. 

**\- J'étais assez fragile mentalement, Victor l'avait bien compris. Il a su où appuyer pour que je finisse par céder, il me balançait des grandes paroles, qu'il réussirait à me rendre heureuse, que j'avais besoins de lui pour aller mieux. Et moi tout ce que je voulais c'était sortir de cet enfer, alors j'ai cédé et je suis sortie avec lui. Au début ça se passait plutôt bien, Victor était intelligent et fort mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui.**

Jane semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs, comme si elle pouvait revivre chaque instant de cet enfer. Livaï sentait quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout, la culpabilité émanait du corps de Jane, pourtant rien n'était de sa faute. C'était elle la victime dans l'histoire. 

**\- Quand est-ce que tu t'es rendu compte que ça n'allait pas ?** Demanda Hanji.

 **\- Il m'a demandé si je l'aimais. Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps avant de tomber amoureuse, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé, et...** Elle marqua un instant de pause comme si la suite pouvait la détruire **...et il m'a giflé** **pour la première fois.** Dit-elle à voix basse. **Soit disant je ne faisais aucun effort pour aller mieux. Tout s'est aggravé avec le temps, c'était des violences physiques et psychologiques, mais personne ne remarquait...** Ses yeux se plissèrent de colère ... **enfin personne ne voulait remarquer. Que ce soit mes voisins ou mes amis, aucun n'a ouvert sa gueule pour faire quoi que soit alors que tout le monde savait.**

 **\- Comment t'as réussis à te barrer de ce merdier ?** Demanda Livaï.

 **\- Je me souviens que la veille on s'étaient disputés. Quand ça n'allait pas dans son sens alors rien allait, encore une fois il a été violent, je ne comptais même plus les fois où s'était arrivé. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai eu un déclic, je devais partir vite. J'étais dans la chambre et je l'entendais encore crier en bas, casser des assiettes, frapper dans les murs... le lendemain je suis partie en voiture pour un petit boulot, ce jour là je** **ne** **suis jamais rentrée.** Finit-elle, les yeux rempli de larmes et de souffrance. 

Hanji était à bout de souffle après avoir entendu cette histoire, et en même temps, elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse d'avoir accueilli Jane pour cette colocation. Mais elle fut d'autant plus surprise quand Livaï s'approcha et posa un genou à terre pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

**\- Je te promet, que le jour où je le retrouverai, il s'agenouillera devant toi et il s'excusera autant de fois que tu le voudra.**

La rage brûlait dans son regard, il connaissait parfaitement ce genre de violence, il n'avait pas eu de père présent pour le voir, mais de là d'où il venait, personne n'était bien traité, mais les femmes subissaient souvent des sorts plus violents que les hommes.

 **\- Merci, Livaï...** Sourit-elle.

Hanji eut un léger sourire, Livaï ne se comportait pas comme ça envers n'importe qui, la dernière fois qu'il s'était mis à genou pour faire un tel aveux, c'était avant la mort du Major Erwin Smith.

 **-** **O** **n va mettre un petit film pour passer la soirée tranquille, tu veux rester, shorty ?** Dit Hanji avec un grand sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère, Jane avait besoin de calme, et d'une ambiance qui la mette à l'aise. 

**\- Ouais, j'ai rien à faire de toute façon. »**

« Pff, crétin » Pensa Hanji, Livaï a toujours mieux à faire que regarder un film stupide. Il veut juste surveiller l'état de Jane car il se soucie d'elle, mais sa fierté est tellement plus grande que lui, après tout ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

Et bien évidemment, il a fallu qu'Hanji mette un film humoristique, où seulement elle riait, fort. Enfin, Jane riait aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, le rire d'Hanji était définitivement contagieux mais la tête que tirait Livaï était bien plus drôle que n'importe quel film que sa colocataire pouvait choisir. 

**« - Tu vas la fermer quand exactement, binoclarde ? Y a que toi que ça fait rire.**

**\- Roooh, détend toi, Livaï !**

Livaï avait croisés ses bras et s'était enfoncé dans le canapé en râlant.

 **\- Tu fais la tête, "shorty" ?** Demanda Jane, avec un léger rire.

 **\- Toi, commence pas à me faire chier, merdeuse. »** Râla-t'il, ce qui fit rire d'avantage Jane, Livaï n’était pas réellement énervé, il préférait la voir sourire que pleurer.

Dans la soirée, Jane commençait à s'endormir dans la deuxième moitié du film, sa tête basculait lentement vers Livaï. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire de bouger de là mais lorsqu'il vit Hanji avec un doigt sur la bouche pour lui indiquer de se taire, il ne fallait pas une intelligence hors norme pour comprendre que la jeune femme s'était endormie, avec toute les émotions d'aujourd'hui c'était plutôt normal, elle méritait bien un peu de sommeil, alors pour cette fois il voulait bien lui laisser son épaule pour dormir.

« Tant qu'elle ne bave pas sur mon épaule. » Pensa-t'il.

Évidemment.

Au moment où la tête de Jane toucha enfin l'épaule de Livaï, un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle se sentait en sécurité ici. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé tomber sur d'aussi bonne personne dans sa vie.

Dès le lendemain, ils se sont tous les trois rendus au poste de police, Livaï avait fermé la boutique pour la matinée, et Hanji fit de même en ne se rendant pas à l'école, elle savait que les élèves ne lui en voudrait pas, au contraire.

Lorsque le policier avait dit qu'une main courante ne mènerait à rien, Jane s'était mise à paniquer, est-ce qu'elle serait traqué toute sa vie ? Mais Livaï a juste eu à poser ses deux mains sur le bureau avec un air menaçant.

**« - O-on va faire le nécessaire, Mr Ackerman, il y aura une certaine distance de sécurité, et il n'aura donc pas le droit de l'approcher.**

Hanji a retenu Livaï pour qu'il évite de passer par dessus le bureau et lui exploser la tête.

 **\- Si je le vois une fois traîner dans les parages ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je m'en chargerai, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il se retrouve en prison, et qu'il y pourrissent, sinon c'est sous terre qu'il va pourrir. Son corps pourrait mystérieusement ne jamais être retrouvé.** Menaça-t'il.

**\- B-bien, Mr. Ackerman. »**

Et à ce moment Livaï s'est demandé comment il a pu passer d'un vaurien des bas quartiers à un caporal-chef de l'armée, il était reconnu par la police bon sang ! Il n'avait même pas eu à donner son nom qu'on l'avait directement reconnu.

Au début il a pensé que le policier l'avait reconnu à cause de son passé douteux, mais il était définitivement trop loin de son lieu de naissance pour que ce soit le cas, d'autant plus qu'Erwin avait effacé la totalité de son casier judiciaire lorsqu'il a intégrer l'armée. 

En observant le regard de Jane, il savait qu'elle avait compris quelque chose, peu de personne craignait Livaï juste parce qu'il semblait effrayant, on le craignait car il y avait de réels raisons de le craindre. Maintenant, il restait à savoir ce que Jane avait compris, il espérait que sa pensée ne soit pas erroné, bien qu'il était sûr de ne pas mériter quoi que ce soit de sa part.

« Que dire mise à part que je suis définitivement un fils de pute parti à la guerre pour me racheter une conscience ? » Pensa Livaï. 

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu,**

**A bientôt !**

**(Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez subi des violences, ce n'est jamais votre faute)**

  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Que dire mise à part que je suis définitivement un fils de pute parti à la guerre pour me racheter une conscience ? » Pensa Livaï._

**« - Tu restes chez toi et tu te repose** **s** **, morveuse !**

**\- J'ai dis que je voulais aller travailler ! »** insista la jeune femme

Déjà 10 minutes qu'Hanji les regarder se disputer dans son salon, elle se tenait sagement assise, un café qu'elle sirotait doucement alors que les deux individus étaient debout devant elle, un regard rempli de défi gravés dans leur yeux, ils attendaient une seule chose, que l'autre cède.

En résumé, Jane voulait travailler le reste de l'après midi, Livaï voulait qu'elle reste chez elle pour la journée. Et le petit homme n'avait clairement pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête. Et c'est bien la première fois qu'Hanji voyait son ami céder à la demande d'une personne.

La scientifique avait déjà hâte de passer à la boutique ce soir pour voir comment la journée s'était passée entre eux.

« - **Si je t'entends brailler une seule fois, je te renvoie chez toi à coup de pied au cul, gamine. »** Dit-il durement, et Jane répondit avec son sourire resplendissant, qui avait le don de lui retourner le ventre, il avait finalement cédé et elle avait gagné. 

Pendant que Jane rangeait des boîtes de thé à leur place respective, heureuse que Livaï ait cédé car il est toujours bon de le rappeler, elle n'était visiblement pas au bout de ses surprises, elle entendit la porte de la boutique s'ouvrir suivit d'une voix mielleuse fit souffrir ses oreilles.

 **« - Bonjour**. Entendit Jane, qui se retourna pour lui répondre et lui proposer son aide.

 **\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici, Livaï n'est pas là ?** Demanda la jeune blonde.

« Pourquoi elle l'appelle par son prénom ? » Se demanda Jane.

 **\- Je suis son employé depuis un moment maintenant.** Répondit Jane le plus aimablement possible, sans donner de réponse à sa dernière question.

 **\- J'aimerai le voir, s'il vous plaît.** Insista-t'elle, un regards hautain fixé sur son visage. 

Jane se rendit dans l'arrière boutique où Livaï buvait du thé, ses sourcils étaient froncés, comme d'habitude, mais cela indiquait cette fois sa concentration, il travaillait sûrement sur une nouvelle création.

 **\- Une gamine demande à vous voir.** Dit-elle les bras croisés.

Il leva les yeux vers Jane, et haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension, puis soupira avant de se lever.

 **\- Ah, Livaï !** Dit la cliente d'un air joyeux en le voyant arriver.

« Est-ce qu'ils sont amis ? » Se dit Jane.

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** Demanda Livaï, sans une once de joie ni dans sa voix, ni dans son regard.

 **\- Je viens chercher du thé !** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Q-quoi ? Mais c'est moi la vendeuse ici ! »** S'exclama Jane.

Livaï ne répondit pas et servit le thé de la blonde avant de la faire payer, elle lui fit un sourire radieux ainsi qu'un clin d'œil avant de partir, alors que la jeune femme la fusillait du regard.

« Sale peste. » Pensa-t-elle.

 **« - C'était quoi ça ?** Demanda Jane.

**\- Je t'ai dit que tu tomberais sur des casses couilles, elle en fait partie.**

**\- Elle a refusé que je la serve ! Juste pour qu'elle puisse te voir ! Elle te draguait ouvertement !** S'indigna Jane, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'était mise à le tutoyer.

**\- Et maintenant elle a dégagé. Elle fait toujours ça quand elle vient ici.**

\- **Et tu ne dis rien ?**

 **\- C'est une gamine, elle doit avoir à peine 18 ans, les bébés c'est pas mon genre.** Expliqua Livaï, calmement mais avec un léger sourire narquois, Livaï la taquinait clairement. 

« Alors elle a 18 ans... »

Jane s'était tut en entendant son âge, évidemment que Livaï se foutait totalement d'une gamine, il avait la trentaine après tout.

**\- Tu l'ouvre un peu moins ta gueule d'un coup.**

**\- Q-quoi ?!**

**\- T'étais jalouse ?**

**\- Pas du tout, voyons !** Répondit directement Jane, les joues légèrement rouges.

« Est-ce que je suis vraiment jalouse ? » Se demanda Jane. Bien évidemment, elle puait la jalousie a des kilomètres. Un silence prit place durant quelques secondes, Livaï n'aimait pas les filles trop jeunes, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'aimer grand monde tout court !

 **\- Et... du coup c'est quoi ton genre de fille ?** Tenta Jane.

 **\- En tout cas, pas les imbéciles, particulièrement lorsqu'elles sont rousses.** La nargua-t'il.

Est-ce que Livaï essayait vraiment de rire avec elle ?

 **\- C'est petit ça, Livaï. Un peu comme to...** -

 **\- Ferme là, merdeuse. Si t'es venue pour me faire chier, rentre chez toi**. Râla-t'il.

Jane ne savait jamais si Livaï plaisantait ou non, mais à force de rester avec lui elle pouvait voir dans son regard cette touche d'ironie.

**\- Quel dommage que je sois employée ici ! Je ne peux pas partir.**

**\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu souhaites. »** Grogna-t'il, ce qui fit rire Jane.

En fin d'après midi – début de soirée, Hanji est arrivée pour récupérer la jeune femme avant de se rendre à leur domicile. Comme à son habitude Livaï faisait toujours la tête car Hanji prenait toujours un malin plaisir à entrer dans la boutique dans le but de l'embêter, mais la scientifique a rapidement remarqué que Jane avait l'air différente, la scientifique plissa les yeux pour essayer de la déchiffrer et un sourire terrifiant est apparu sur son visage.

Jane est revenue auprès d'Hanji avec sa veste, comme d'habitude, Jane dit au revoir à son patron alors qu'elle est encore en train d'enfiler sa veste pour affronter le froid, et c'est l'une des rares fois où il a répondu « Bon week-end, morveuse. ».

Arrivée dans la voiture, c'est Hanji qui brisa le silence.

\- **Il s'est passé un truc.**

**\- Quoi ?! Non !**

**\- C'était pas une question !** Rit-elle, hystériquement.

 **\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?** Demanda Jane, curieuse.

 **\- Tu irradies la bonne humeur, c'est écrit sur ton visage**.

 **\- Tu délires, Hanji !** Cria Jane.

**\- Mh, vraiment ?**

**\- Eh bien... Livaï est vraiment gentil mais...** Commença-t'elle en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

En voyant le sourire d'Hanji s'agrandir, Jane se tut et rougis d'avantage. Hanji rit face à la tête que tirait son amie.

**\- Raconte tout à tata Hanji.**

**\- Eh bien... il y a cette fille qui est venue, et elle ne voulait pas que je la serve, elle voulait Livaï.** Commença Jane alors qu'Hanji pouffa déjà de rire.

 **\- Non mais tu te rend compte ? Elle a pas voulu que je la serve, Livaï ne me paie pas pour que je le regarde faire la vente à ma place! Elle l'a clairement dragué devant moi, Hanji ! C'était super gênant !** Continua la jeune rousse.

 **\- Lili à l'habitude, depuis que je le connais il a toujours eu son petit fanclub, haha !** Ria Hanji. **Mais il s'en moque un peu si tu veux mon avis. »**

Hanji était presque sûre et certaine que son petit Lili n'était pas totalement indifférent, après toute ces années à côtoyer Livaï même s'il avait une grande part d'ombre elle connaissait son comportement, après avoir continué la discussion, la scientifique a appris que Livaï avait plaisanté avec Jane et lui avait même souhaité un bon week end, jamais il ne lui a souhaité un bon week-end ou bien même une bonne journée, elle s'assurerait de rendre visite à Livaï dans la semaine pour en savoir un peu plus.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait et elle n'a certainement pas attendu la semaine d'après, dès le lendemain , un dimanche après midi, Hanji est partie voir son grognon préféré, prétextant qu'elle allait marcher, Jane n'y croyait absolument pas mais elle n'y prêtait aucune importance, elle n'avait pas besoin de connaître tout les faits et gestes de sa colocataire après tout. 

Lorsqu'elle a toqué à la porte de Livaï, il l'a ouverte brusquement avant de la refermer en voyant la tête de son amie. Hanji passa son pied avant que Livaï puisse fermer la porte et elle pénétra donc entièrement dans l'appartement.

**« - T'es vraiment pas cool avec moi !**

**\- T'as cas pas venir me faire chier un dimanche, binoclarde. Je retourne bosser là.**

**\- Roooh tu fais que ça de tes journées, prend du temps pour toi, tu seras moins ronchon, Lili !**

Livaï ne semblait bizarrement pas devenir moins « ronchon ». En réalité, vu la manière dont ses sourcils étaient froncé il semblait surtout encore plus agacé, mais en voyant la tête et l'impatience d'Hanji, il savait qu'elle n'était certainement pas venue pour lui dire de prend du temps pour lui. 

**\- Viens en aux fait, t'es là pour quoi ?**

**\- A ton avis ? Pour Jaaaaane, voyons !** Cria-t'elle, ce qui irrita d'autant plus son ami

Livaï plissa les yeux, attendant des explications plus précise.

**\- Tu fais toujours comme si tu comprenais pas, t'as vu la façon dont vous vous regardez, un peu ?**

**\- Oui, c'est mon employée.** Dit-il soudainement froidement. **Je dois aller travailler, bouge de là.**

**\- T'es le patron c'est toi qui décide quand tu vas travailler ! N'essaie pas de m'éviter !**

Livaï ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortit de son appartement, qui se situait au dessus de sa boutique de thé. Hanji sorti par réflexe pour le suivre et il ferma à clé son appartement. Hanji se doutait que l'homme serait beaucoup plus fermé que son amie, alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Peut-être que ça lui donnerait quelques idées.

 **\- Tu devrais l'inviter à boire un verre, je pense que ça lui plairai beaucoup.** Dit-elle avant de se retourner pour partir avec un au revoir de la main, laissant Livaï en plan dans les escaliers.

Ça ne servait à rien de lui demander quoi que ce soit de plus, il ne répondrait à rien et même si Hanji pouvait être insistante elle ne voulait pas non plus le mettre mal à l'aise, c'est sûrement une des raisons pour laquelle ils étaient encore amis. Hanji savait quand il ne fallait pas dépasser les limites.

La scientifique affichait un de ces sourires terrifiants, elle savait qu'elle que la victoire lui appartenait car Livaï semblait assez perturbé par son idée mais il ne l'avait pas rejeté non plus.

Bien évidemment quelques jours plus tard il a envoyer un message à Jane pour lui demander de boire un verre à son appartement, il était bien trop fier pour lui demander en face. 

* * *

**J’espère que le chapitre vous a plu,**

**A bientôt !**

  
  
  



	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira,**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Bien évidemment quelques jours plus tard il a envoyer un message à Jane pour lui demander de boire un verre à son appartement, il était bien trop fier pour lui demander en face._

Les yeux de Jane se sont écarquillés lorsqu’elle a reçu le fameux message de Livaï vers 23 heures.

« De Livaï

A Jane.

Passe chez moi demain soir après le boulot. »

Simple, efficace. La demande ne pouvait pas être plus claire. Il ne lui demandait pas vraiment son avis mais elle savait pertinemment qu’elle pouvait refuser.

 **" - Laisse moi deviner, Livaï t’as envoyé un message ? Il t’a invité chez lui ?** Demande Hanji.

 **\- C-comment tu sais ?!** S’exclama la jeune femme, sous le choc.

 **\- Je suis devin, Jane.** Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Quelle menteuse, c’était juste son idée.

**\- Je me demande juste pourquoi il ne me l’a pas demandé aujourd’hui au travail.**

**\- Surtout depuis dimanche ! Il en a prit du temps mon Lili !**

Hanji parlait définitivement beaucoup trop, elle était complètement grillée, il n’en fallait pas plus pour que Jane comprendre la situation.

 **\- Comment ça Dimanche ?** Demande Jane avec l’intention de faire cracher la vérité à sa colocataire.

 **\- Quelqu’un a dit dimanche ? J’ai absolument rien entendu moi.** Répondit-elle avec un air complètement innocent.

 **\- Hanji !** Cria Jane avec avertissement.

 **\- Waouhhh je vais aller faire à manger, je commence vraiment à avoir faim, moi !"** Dit-elle en s’éclipsant de cette situation délicate.

La jeune femme cria une dernière fois après Hanji avant d’abandonner, Jane souffla avant de s’affaler sur le canapé. A présent il fallait bien qu’elle réponde à Livaï après tout. Évidemment elle lui donna une réponse positive bien qu’il ne lui ai pas demandé son avis il attendait tout de même d’avoir une réponse de sa part.

Jane appréhendait un peu la journée de travail qu’elle aurait demain, est-ce que Livaï regretterait son message, est-ce qu’elle devait lui en parler ?

Au final, se fut une journée de travail comme les autres, le petit homme n’a pas abordé le sujet de la journée. Peut-être qu’il avait changé d’avis, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il avait totalement le droit d’annuler, Jane aurait sans doute apprécié être prévenue avant car sa voiture reposait toujours sur la place de parking de sa résidence. Hanji avait insisté pour venir la chercher chez son ami avec un si grand sourire qu’elle ne pouvait pas refuser la demande.

Vers 18 heures, Jane attrapa sa veste à l’arrière boutique pendant que Livaï nettoyait pour la dixième fois de la journée le comptoir. Quand il la vit sortir avec sa veste ses sourcils se froncèrent. 

**"- Oï, tu fous quoi là ?**

Jane se stoppa directement, la main toujours sur la poignet de la porte, effectivement, elle ne lui avait peut-être pas dit au revoir. Il se pourrait qu’elle soit un peu tendue.

 **\- Mon message était pas assez clair ? Ou ton cerveau est tellement mou que t’as déjà oublié ?**

Alors il n’avait pas oublié. Jane eut un léger sourire malgré cette remarque. Livaï était un homme de parole visiblement.

 **\- Désolée, j’ai cru que…** Tente-t’elle de s’expliquer.

 **\- T’as cru quoi ? Que j’avais oublié ? Tu me prend pour qui ?** Demande Livaï en lui lançant à peine un regard, regard qui a suffit à la faire rougir.

Il est finalement aller chercher sa veste, et ferma la boutique.

 **\- Tu habites loin ?** Demanda Jane.

**\- Juste au dessus."**

Jane pouffa de rire. Au moins il n’avait pas beaucoup de route pour rentrer ni pour venir. La rue était assez éclairée cela rendait la nuit moins effrayante. Livaï ouvrit la porte du hall pour emprunter les escaliers, puis enfin à l'intérieur de son appartement, la chaleur du salon réchauffa instantanément les deux personnes.

L’appartement du petit homme était assez simple et comme elle s’y attendait l'intérieur était extrêmement propre, ce n'était pas très étonnant, ce qui l'était en revanche c'était sa décoration, la similitude de style avec son appartement la fit doucement sourire. 

**"- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?**

**\- Tu as aidé Hanji a décorer l’appartement n’est-ce pas ?**

**\- Bien vu, je l’ai aussi aidé à faire le ménage avant que t’arrive. Sinon tu serais jamais resté.**

**\- J’en ai maintenant un bon aperçu ! Mais ça me dérange pas au final, je fais le ménage, Hanji la cuisine.**

**\- Vient pas chialer si elle t’empoisonne."** Dit-il en partant dans la cuisine, lorsqu’elle entendit l’eau coulé, elle en a déduit que Livaï préparait du thé. Cet homme vivait pour le thé.

Jane en profita pour observer un peu plus l’appartement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le grand piano sous la fenêtre attira son attention. Elle s’assied sur la banquette avant de jouer quelques accords simples dans le but de vérifier si le piano était accordé, et il l’était. Livaï savait sans doute en jouer, elle aussi savait en jouer, ses doigts bougeaient presque instinctivement, recopiant ses gestes comme lorsqu’elle était plus jeune. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas touché un piano, la sensation lui procurait un sourire reflétant sa nostalgie.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées, quand une tasse fumante fut présenté devant ses yeux

 **« - Désolée, j’aurais du te demander avant, mais ça fait longtemps que je n’en ai pas joué.** S’excusa Jane, un sourire désolé au visage, elle prit la tasse et la douce odeur lui fit fermer les yeux pour l’apprécier.

**\- Ça m’aurait gênée si tu jouais comme de la merde.**

Livaï venait donc de lui avouer qu’elle jouait bien. C’était un compliment en soit.

**\- Tu connais ce morceau ?**

**\- Non. J’en connais pas énormément.**

De là d’où il venait, il reconnaîtrait sûrement plus le nom d’une arme juste en entendant le bruit qu’elle faisait que les notes de piano, cependant Livaï a préféré se taire pour éviter une mauvaise ambiance.

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu as un piano chez toi ?** S’intéresse Jane.

**\- Ma mère en jouait parfois. Avec un vieux piano public.**

Jane était un peu étonnée, c’est la première fois que Livaï mentionnait un membre de sa famille, peut-être qu’il se sentait assez proche d’elle pour lui dévoiler une partie de sa vie à présent.

 **\- Tu en as acheté un pour qu’elle puisse en jouer quand elle te rend visite ?** Demande Jane attendrie.

 **\- Elle est morte quand j’étais gamin**. Ajouta-t’il.

Jane n’a sûrement jamais été aussi gênée qu’aujourd’hui, elle se sentait tellement stupide d’avoir dit ça. Elle savait ce que c’était de vivre la mort d’un ou deux parents, elle n’avait pas voulu rappeler ce souvenir à Livaï, d’autant plus s’il était enfant.

 **\- Désolée, j’aurais vraiment du me taire pour une fois…** S’excuse-t’elle rapidement, elle se sentait vraiment stupide.

L’homme aux cheveux noir a hésité quelques secondes avant de répondre, il aurait voulu lui dire que c’était pas la seule fois où elle aurait du la fermer, mais vu la tête que la jeune rousse tirait elle mourrait sûrement de gêne. Autant dire que pour le coup elle n’était plus aussi bavarde.

**\- T’es pas encore devin à ce que je sache, morveuse.**

Elle voulait lui demander s’il avait vécu avec son père, mais elle préférait se taire. Un moment comme celui ci était amplement suffisant.

 **\- Je sens que t’as un truc à dire, dis le, on est bien parti pour, là.** Dit-il avec un sourire fantôme sur le visage. Il s’assied à table en prenant sa tasse par le bout. Oh non, elle avait encore une autre question à présent.

 **\- Pourquoi tu tiens ta tasse comme ça ?** Demanda-t’elle curieuse, en affrontant son regard noir.

**\- C’est vous qui êtes stupide de la tenir par la hanse.**

**\- C’est en fait le but d’une hanse, Livaï.**

**\- La mienne s’est cassée quand j’étais gamin.**

Jane ne put retenir son rire, elle imaginait un Livaï désespéré d’être trempé à cause du thé.

 **\- On avait pas trop les moyen** **s** **avec ma mère, et c’était ma seule tasse, du coup j’ai pas pu boire de thé pendant un long moment.** Ajouta-t’il.

L’homme semblait mentionné uniquement sa mère, il ne devait sans doute pas connaître son père, Jane était plutôt contente de s’en être rendu compte avant de faire une gaffe, il devait sans doute être décédé comme sa mère.

 **\- Tu habitais dans cette ville avant ?** Demanda Jane.

**\- Non, j’habitais dans un vieux quartier loin d’ici, avec des… collègues à ma mère.**

Jane haussa un sourcils, c’était assez étrange d’habiter avec les collègues de ses parents mais chacun vivait à sa manière après tout.

**\- Où est-ce que tu as été quand tu t’es retrouvé seul ?**

Livaï s’appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, comme s’il tombait dans de vieux souvenirs qu’il n’avait jamais dépoussiéré. Après tout, seul Hanji était encore vivante pour connaître cette partie de sa vie.

 **\- Je me suis fais des amis.** **On a vécu ensemble un certains temps.** Il marqua un temps de pause. **Puis, on a fait de la merde, on était prêt à tout pour se faire de l’argent et se barrer d’ici.** **Et effectivement, on s’est barré. Mais pas au bon endroit.** Dit-il ironiquement.

 **\- L’armée…** murmura-t’elle pour elle même. Elle n’avait d’ailleurs pas relevé pour ses amis, ils étaient sans doute morts eux aussi.

Livaï leva directement son regard à l’entente de ses mots, même s’il ne montrait rien elle pouvait deviner qu’il était curieux de savoir comment elle avait obtenu cette information.

**\- Si j’apprends que la binoclarde…**

**\- Non, j’ai deviné seule, c’était assez évident en fait.** Le coupa-t’elle. Hanji m’a juste confirmé.

Elle avait peur qu’il soit énervé, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment en colère, juste curieux de savoir ce qu’il l’a fait deviné.

 **\- Ces jeunes, ils osaient à peine te parler. Tu étais leur chef n’est-ce pas ?** Sourit-elle.

 **\- Ces sales merdeux. De vrais incapables.** Confirma-t’il sans une once de colère dans sa voix, elle pouvait presque affirmer que c’était affectueux.

**\- Pourquoi ils sont si différents avec Hanji ?**

**\- Parce qu’elle était trop gentille avec eux.** Dit-il directement.

Elle sourit à l’image mental qu’elle avait. Des gamins punis par un Livaï en colère et une Hanji venant les délivrer de leur punition en hurlant de rire. Mais Jane se reprit rapidement, ils étaient à l’armée, pas dans une colonie de vacance, Livaï a du voir de nombreux camarades mourir sans pouvoir intervenir.

 **\- Désolée, tu m’invite à boire le thé, et je te rappel de mauvais souvenir** **s** **, je suis vraiment stupide…** S’énerva Jane contre elle même.

**\- Ça fait partie de moi, je peux pas l’ignorer, même si c’était pas aujourd’hui, j’imagine qu’on en aurait parlé un jour."**

Au final, la conversation a rapidement dévié. Ils ont passé le reste de la soirée à raconter des anecdotes drôles et à rire, enfin Jane riait et Livaï l’écoutait. Il lui a raconté comment il a réussi à ouvrir un magasin de thé après l’armée, c’était un des rêves qu’il voulait accomplir depuis qu’il était enfant, il s’était promis de le faire s’il en sortait vivant et Hanji l’avait toujours soutenu. Il lui a également avoué qu’Hanji était la scientifique de leur corps d’armée, elle n’a donc pas eu de mal a enseigner cette matière aujourd’hui.

Au final Jane commençait doucement à ressentir la fatigue vers 1h du matin et au contraire Livaï ne semblait même pas un peu fatigué, ce qui semblait étrange vu la taille de ces cernes.

"- **Je vais te ramener, j’ai pas envie de traîner une loque demain au boulot.**

**\- Hanji peut venir me…**

**\- Ferme là et prend ta veste."**

Jane se leva pour attraper sa veste. Elle n’était clairement pas prête à affronter le froid qui l'attendait dehors, encore plus avec la fatigue.

Une fois dans la voiture, aucun des deux ne se parlaient mais ce n’était pas gênant, le silence était même reposant, tellement reposant que Jane a commencé à s’endormir contre la vitre de la portière.

**« - On est arrivé, morveuse.**

La voix grave de Livaï l’avait sortie de son début de sommeil, sa voix a toujours été aussi belle ?

 **\- Merci de m’avoir ramené… et aussi pour la soirée. C’était vraiment bien**. Sourit-elle sincèrement.

 **\- Mh, oui, c’était… bien."** Dit-il difficilement, comme si c’était la chose la plus compliqué du monde d’avouer qu’il avait apprécié la présence de quelqu’un, mais il ne mentait pas, la présence de la jeune femme était vraiment agréable.

Jane eut un sourire à sa réponse, pourquoi se rendait-elle compte que maintenant qu’elle n’avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite ? Elle aurait presque voulu continuer à lui parler jusqu’à l’épuisement, car peut-être que demain serait différent.

Voyant qu’elle ne bougeait pas, Livaï se pencha de son côté dans le but d’ouvrir la portière de Jane. Si elle s’endormait dans sa voiture il allait devoir la porter et il n’en avait pas envie. Mais il ne s’était jamais trouvé aussi proche de quelqu’un ni physiquement, ni avec une telle tension. Livaï avait envie de se gifler pour s’être mis dans une situation si embarrassante, il a rapidement remarqué que les joues de Jane se sont misent à rougir et il espérait sincèrement ne pas l'avoir mis mal à l'aide. L'homme aux cheveux noirs baissa ses yeux lorsqu'il vit que Jane venait de s'humidifier les lèvres. 

**« Fait chier... »**

Sa main lâcha la poignet de la portière de la voiture pour se poser sur la joue de la jeune femme à ses côtés avant de l’embrasser. Il sentit Jane sourire contre ses lèvres, une des main froides de Jane reposa contre sa nuque et l’autre dans la partie rasé de ses cheveux noirs pour approfondir le baiser. La petite voix dans la tête de Jane lui criait sans cesse « tu es en train d’embrasser Livaï ! », mais est-ce qu'il l'embrassait sur un coup de tête ou est-ce qu'il ressentait au moins quelque chose pour elle? Au moment où ils se séparèrent, l’homme aux cheveux noirs ouvrit réellement la porte.

 **\- A demain, morveuse.** Dit-il simplement.

**\- Oui… A demain, Livaï.**

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu !**

**A bientôt !**

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le chapitre 10 de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Jane ferma la porte à clé, elle s’appuya contre celle ci en expirant lourdement. « Ok, donc tu viens d’embrasser Livaï. » et ses joues rougirent de plus belle. Surtout quand elle vit une personne nommé Hanji, sur le canapé, assise confortablement, les mains croisé sous son menton. Elle ferait presque peur si la jeune femme ne la connaissait pas mieux.

 **« - Tu ne dors pas ?** Demande Jane.

**\- Eh bien non, j’ai entendu la voiture en bas alors j’ai attendu hehe !**

Jane savait qu’elle aurait droit à un questionnaire même si elle essayait de s’enfuir, il était déjà trop tard. Elle accrocha sa veste sur le porte manteau et prit place sur le canapé à côté de sa grande amie.

 **\- Alooors ? Raconte tout à tata Hanji !** S’écria-t’elle.

\- **On a juste parlé entre… amis. Ne te fais pas de films.** Dit-elle en roulant des yeux, Hanji en faisait toujours des tonnes.

La scientifique croisa les bras et s’appuya contre le dossier du canapé, autant dire que Jane se sentait clairement analysée exactement comme un objet qu’elle utiliserait pour ses expériences étranges.

 **\- Tu mens.** Affirma Hanji, les yeux plissés. **Enfin, non, tu dis la vérité. Mais tu me dis pas tout.** Ajouta-t’elle avec un regard terrifiant.

Jane avait presque ri de désespoir, comment est-ce qu’un humain normalement constitué pouvait deviner une chose pareil. C’était juste pas possible, Hanji n’était pas un humain comme les autres.

 **\- Il est probable qu’on se soit embrassé.** Avoua Jane, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de mentir à la scientifique. 

**\- La probabilité est de combien ?** Demanda Hanji, son sourire grandissant peu à peu.

 **\- Sans doute de 10/10 je dirais.** Répondit Jane en pouffant de rire.

La scientifique aurait pu gober les mouches s’il y en avait. A présent elle était debout et parlait beaucoup trop rapidement pour que ce soit un minimum compréhensible. Mais Jane a tout de même réussi à comprendre à quel point elle était fière de son "petit Lili".

 **"- Hanji, on était fatigué, c’est possible que demain il ne veuille même plus en entendre parler…** Dit-elle avec dépit.

 **\- Jane, Livaï n’embrasse PERSONNE par hasard, les gens** **le dégoûtent au plus au point ! Alors imagine 5 secondes la salive ! Monsieur propre en est jaloux ! »** Cria Hanji, et la jeune femme eut réellement de la peine pour les voisins à l’heure actuelle.

Au final, Jane est partie se coucher, sinon elle ne se lèverait jamais demain matin. Mais une idée restait dans son crâne, peut-être que Livaï n’avait pas réfléchi à ça, c’était même sans doute un simple baiser qu’il aurait oublié le lendemain. Mais elle, elle n’oublierai pas. Jane ferma les yeux et elle pouvait encore sentir la main blessé du l’homme aux cheveux noirs contre sa joue.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’elle alluma son téléphone pour vérifier une dernière fois que son réveil était bien activée qu’un sourire apparu sur son visage.

De Livaï

à Jane

« Ce n’est pas parce qu’on s’est couché tard que je tolérerai un retard, morveuse. »

De Jane

à Livaï

« Je ne me permettrai pas d’être en retard, pour qui me prenez-vous ? » Ironisa-t’elle.

Elle ne reçu que « Va dormir. » en guise de réponse. Suivi quelques secondes plus tard ‘un « bonne nuit. », il s’est sans doute rendu compte que son dernier message pouvait être perçu comme un peu sec. Alors Jane pu s’endormir avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai fais pour que ma vie bascule aussi bien ? Est-ce que toute la souffrance que j’ai enduré se termine enfin ? » Se dit-elle.

En revanche, le lendemain fut beaucoup moins joyeux que le jour précédent, Jane avait l’habitude de ne pas beaucoup dormir, mais il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer.

**« - T’as une de ses têtes, ma grande !**

**\- Merci Hanji, bonjour à toi aussi, bien dormi ?** Répondit Jane, un sourire moqueur au visage.

**\- J’ai pas encore dormi ! En fait j’ai testé une nouvelle expérience pour…**

Jane a roulé des yeux puis a arrêté de l’écouter, la jeune femme faisait réellement l’effort de l’écouter parler de ses expériences au début, mais plus le temps passait plus elle s’est rendue compte que cela incitait la scientifique à en faire encore plus, et même si cela la faisait beaucoup rire, son amie la mettrait vraiment en retard un jour. Hanji n’était tout simplement pas humaine.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme avait tenté en vain de cacher ses cernes, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et souffla devant le miroir devant elle. « Ça fera l’affaire... », sinon elle risquait vraiment d’être en retard.

Lorsqu’elle est arrivée à la boutique, elle n’était pas encore au bout de ses surprises. Livaï ne lui avait ni dit bonjour, ni même lancé un regard, les sourcils de la jeune femme s’étaient automatiquement froncés.

**« - Bonjour, Livaï.**

**\- Mh, salut.** Dit-il avant de partir à l’arrière boutique. **Et elle ne l’a presque pas revu de la journée. »**

Dire que cela ne l’affectait pas serait mentir, elle était réellement touchée par le comportement de Livaï, et surtout, il lui avait donné raison. Il avait sans doute oublié, et même si ce n’était pas le cas, elle n’était pas stupide, il l’évitait clairement, il regrettait. Mais elle n’allait pas laisser cette situation affecter son travail, alors comme d’habitude elle a vendu ou servi du thé avec son grand sourire habituel.

Vers 18 heures, elle aperçu la voiture d’Hanji se garer devant le magasin, elle a rarement été aussi heureuse se voir quelqu’un autre que les clients, quelqu’un avec qui elle pourrait réellement parler.

 **« - Lili n’est pas là ?** Demanda la scientifique, un sourcil haussé.

 **\- « Lili » fait la gueule depuis ce matin, si tu veux savoir. »** Dit Jane, un sourire toujours scotché aux lèvres, comme si ses larmes allaient couler si son sourire disparaissait.

Hanji fut un peu étonnée, elle n’avait voulu en aucun cas donner de faux espoir à Jane en lui disant que Livaï n’aurait pas oublié la soirée. Mais Hanji ne l’avait pas oublier lui, elle s’en occuperait dès que possible. Est-ce qu’il serait vraiment possible que son petit Lili ai… peur ? Elle était presque sûre que Livaï n’avait jamais eu de copine, ou même eu de contact physique avec qui que ce soit à par sa mère.

Jane fut surprise d’entendre un rire de la part de son amie dans la voiture alors qu’elle était en pleine déprime.

 **« - Pourquoi tu ris ?** Demande Jane, curieuse.

\- **Rien, je crois juste que j’ai compris pourquoi Lili est ronchon.**

Jane haussa un sourcil pour l’inviter a expliciter ses propos, mais Hanji lui fit non de la tête.

 **\- Laisse lui un peu de temps.** Souffla-t’elle avec un sourire. **Il ne s’arrête vraiment jamais celui là. »**

En réalité Hanji était sûre que Jane dormirait tôt ce soir vu sa tête, elle pourrait donc sortir en douce engueuler Livaï sans se faire remarquer.

Et bien évidemment, la scientifique avait bien calculer son coup, à 21h30 heures Jane était endormie sur le canapé devant sa série, et Hanji pouvait être sûr qu’elle entendrait râler son amie demain pour n’avoir vu que la moitié d’un épisode.

Après s’être assurée d’avoir bien tout fermé elle prit sa voiture en direction de chez Livaï, si ce petit brun pensait réellement s’en sortir sans une leçon de tata Hanji, il se trompait lourdement. Elle l’entendait déjà râler avant même qu’elle ne toque à la porte.

 **« - Liivaïïï, je sais que tu es là tu as ta voiture devant, imbécile !** Cria-t’elle, au moins elle se ferait détester par ses voisins mais aussi par ceux de son ami.

La porte s’ouvrit, et montra un petit brun toujours ronchon, comme d’habitude.

 **\- Je sais pas pourquoi, je sentais que tu allais venir me casser les couilles.** Râla-t’il.

Elle entra en le poussant légèrement et il souffla lourdement, clairement exaspéré par la présence d’Hanji.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demanda-t’elle.

 **\- De quoi, pourquoi ?** Dit-il en croisant ses bras et en s’appuyant contre le mur en face d’Hanji.

Hanji soupira, il n’avait pas l’air ouvert à la discussion, mais au moins il n’était pas parti se réfugier dans la cuisine.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T’as réfléchis à ce qu’elle pourrait ressentir un peu ?** Lui dit-elle, avec un peu de colère dans sa voix pour lui faire comprendre. Livaï avait l’impression de se faire gronder comme un enfant.

**\- C’est comme ça, occupe toi de tes affaires.**

**\- Ça me concerne quand je récupère mon amie au bord des larmes, Livaï ! Réfléchi avant d'agir.** Dit-elle agacée.

Hanji était sûre d’avoir vu le regard de Livaï la quitter des yeux quelques secondes pour regarder ailleurs, elle plissa des yeux. La faille était juste là, devant elle.

**\- Je ne peux pas deviner ce qu’il se passe dans ta petite tête, Jane non plus d’ailleurs. Elle s’est retournée le cerveau mais elle ne comprends pas.**

C’était foutu, Livaï s’était rué dans le silence.

 **\- Tu as peur c’est ça ?** Tenta Hanji, avec bienveillance.

**\- Si t’as terminé tes conneries, tu peux sortir de chez moi.**

Livaï avait vécu les pires horreurs, il avait tué des gens, on avait tué sa famille, ses amis, est-ce qu’une femme pouvait même l’effrayer ? Oui, sans doute.

Effrayer à l'idée de la perdre également.

 **\- Je vais sortir de chez toi, mais je te demande juste de ne pas l’ignorer, Jane ne mérite pas ça. Tu le sais très bien, c’est une bonne personne. »** Lui rappela la scientifique, Jane aussi avait souffert.

Hanji sortit de l’appartement et la mâchoire de Livaï restait tendue, ses yeux étaient remplis de colère, contre lui même. Il avait blessé la seule personne avec qui il a réussi à créer quelque chose depuis la fin de la guerre. Créer quoi d’ailleurs ? Il s’entendait bien, il l’avait embrassé parce qu’il en avait envie, et quoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’à chaque fois qu’Hanji partait de chez lui il se sentait aussi mal ? Parce que putain, elle avait raison. Il passerait sans doute la nuit à réfléchir sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, après tout il n’était plus à une insomnie près. 

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu,**

**A bientôt !**

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Hanji sortit de l’appartement et la mâchoire de Livaï restait tendue, ses yeux étaient remplis de colère, contre lui même. Il avait blessé la seule personne avec qui il a réussi à créer quelque chose depuis la fin de la guerre. Créer quoi d’ailleurs ? Il s’entendait bien, il l’avait embrassé parce qu’il en avait envie, et quoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’à chaque fois qu’Hanji partait de chez lui il se sentait aussi mal ? Parce que putain, elle avait raison. Il passerait sans doute la nuit à réfléchir sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, après tout il n’était plus à une insomnie près._

Comme il l’avait prévu, Livaï n’avait pas dormi de la nuit. Certes, il ne dormait pas non plus avant, mais cette fois il avait les sourcils froncés ! Il était quoi au juste ? Un gamin de 14 ans effrayé ? Hors de question. 

Son lit, son canapé, même la chaise du bureau, rien n'y faisait, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit, autant se faire à l'idée tout de suite. 

Il soupira de mécontentement et prit son téléphone, il était 4 heures du matin, mais il était sûr qu’Hanji ne dormait pas, même si c'était pour d'autres raisons. 

De livaï

à Hanji.

\- Elle n’est pas prête pour ça.

De Hanji

à Livaï

\- Alors c’est pour ça ?

Hanji a renvoyé un message 5 minutes plus tard en en voyant aucune réponse de Livaï

\- Elle est capable de faire ses propres choix, ne décide pas à sa place.

De Livaï

à Hanji.

\- Je vois.

Il ne voyait pas du tout.

Et c’est ainsi qu’il retourna son téléphone, comme si cela pouvait empêcher Hanji d'envoyer des messages, au moins il ne les verrait pas tout de suite, cependant Livaï était toujours contrarié. Comment est-ce qu’il pourrait la rendre heureuse de toute manière ? Il n’avait jamais pu goûter au bonheur lui même, dès qu'il s'en approchait on lui retirait, comme s'il était destiné à finir sa vie comme il l'avait commencé, dans la douleur. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, il avait réellement envie de s’arracher la tête pour dormir, juste un peu. Mais ce n’était sans doute pas la meilleure des solutions.

Au final, il tomba de fatigue mais ne fit qu’une simple sieste de quelques minutes sur sa chaise favorite avant de retourner à la boutique dans le but de faire le ménage, encore. Jane entra dans la boutique à 7h30, elle n’avait sans doute pas très bien dormi non plus, elle semblait exténuée. 

**"- Tu es en avance, morveuse.** Lui fit remarquer son patron.

Toujours aussi aimable, c’est que Livaï n’allait pas aussi mal que ça.

**\- Oui, je suis partie un peu tôt de l'appartement.**

**\- La binoclarde était insupportable ?**

**\- Bien vu."** Répondit Jane.

En effet, Hanji était beaucoup trop active, comme absolument tout les jours, mais ce matin, elle était particulièrement agitée. Elle parlait beaucoup trop vite de ses expérience pour même laisser une chance à Jane de la comprendre. La scientifique semblait très heureuse, mais Jane ne savait pas la raison de sa soudaine joie excessive. 

En réalité Hanji savait qu’elle avait gagné à partir du moment où son petit Lili lui avait renvoyé un message. Quand Livaï décidait de se ruer dans le silence, il ne parlait pas pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait donc réfléchi à ce qu’elle lui avait dit hier soir.

**"- Tu as déjà fait le ménage ?** Demande Jane.

**\- Il manque les vitres, elles sont sales.** Dit-il, dégouté.

Jane voulu rétorquer qu’elle les avait faites hier, elle ne voyait aucune trace, on aurait presque pu croire qu’il n’y avait pas de vitre tant elles étaient propres, mais pour Livaï cela semblait être une nécessité de faire le ménage tout de suite, elle ne voulait pas le perturber plus que cela, alors elle se mit à nettoyer les vitres comme demandé. Ce qu’elle ne savait pas c’est qu’il avait aussi fait le ménage chez lui avant de venir. 

Au moins, Jane était heureuse de voir qu’il ne lui faisait plus la tête, alors elle décida de l'ouvrir un peu.

**"- Je suis désolée pour… t’avoir embêté, ou brusqué.** Tenta-t’elle, Jane ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle savait déjà que Livaï était tendu.

**\- C’est moi qui t’ai brusqué si je me rappelle bien.**

« C’est moi qui t’ai embrassé. » Voulu-t’il dire.

**\- Q-quoi ? Non ! Enfin, je ne me sens pas brusquée ou quoi que ce soit !"** Dit-elle un peu trop rapidement pour que cela ne procure pas un sourire fantôme à son ami.

« Je ne sais pas comment te rendre heureuse » Aurait voulu rajouter Livaï.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait être si compliqué, il était presque sûr que si Erwin était là il se serait moqué de lui, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, complètement perdu face à une personne. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’était même embarqué dans cette histoire d’ailleurs ? Sans doute parce qu’elle était différente à ses yeux.

Au moment où Jane partit ranger le produit à vitre dans le placard à l'arrière boutique, il l’entendit dire.

**"- Tu ne me fais pas peur, je me sens bien ici.**

Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Il avait la moitié du visage coupée, laissant une cicatrice qu’il trouvait affreuse, se faire recoudre dans une forêt à moitié mort n’était pas une expérience qu’il voulait renouveler, sans compter sa main avec deux doigts en moins, c’est comme s’il était écrit sur son front de fuir de loin de lui. Et pourtant… Jane se sentait bien.

Lorsqu’elle revint dans la pièce principale, elle lui adressa un sourire rempli de sincérité. Elle voyait autre chose chez Livaï, cette chose que lui n’était pas capable de voir, et pourtant qui faisait toute sa beauté. Certes grognons, râleur, pas toujours très poli, mais il était aussi dévoué pour ses amis, il n’avait pas hésité à l’aider alors qu’il ne la connaissait que très peu.

**\- Si tu dis ça juste parce que je t’ai aidé ce soi…**

**\- Ne soit pas stupide, c’est plus que ça, tu le sais très bien.** Le coupe-t’elle tout en rangeant les dernières boîtes de thé à leur emplacement. **Allez au travail, il est 8 heures !"** Ajoute-t’elle pour changer de sujet, les joues rouges.

Venait-elle vraiment de lui avouer implicitement qu’elle l’aimait bien ? Peut être un peu plus que bien ? Elle ne pouvait pas dire que c’était de l’amour, mais elle sentait quelques choses de différent, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, Jane savait qu’elle passerait à côté de quelqu’un d’important. Ce qu’elle savait pour le moment, c’est qu’elle mourrait d'envie de repasser une soirée avec lui.

Et son envie allait peut-être se réaliser plus vite qu’elle ne l’avait prévu puisque vers 17 heures, Jane reçu un message d’Hanji.

De Hanji

à Jane

\- ON A UN INVITÉ CE SOIR !

De Jane

à Hanji

\- Qui est-ce ?

De Hanji

à Jane

\- Armin ! Le petit blond de la soirée ! Il a accepté de faire des expériences, enfin je t’expliquerai je file, bisous ! Pas de bêtises ;)

Jane roula des yeux avant de ranger son téléphone.

**"- Armin passe à la maison ce soir.** Dit-elle simplement à Livaï.

**\- Armin ? Tout seul ?** Demande Livaï.

**\- Euh, je crois que oui.**

- **Il a enfin réussi à se détacher d’Eren, ce gamin est complètement stupide.** Râla Livaï.

Jane pouffa de rire, il n’avait pas l’air de porter Eren dans son cœur, et pourtant rien dans son ton ne semblait méchant, elle afficha un sourire narquois.

**\- Je suis sûr que tu les aimes bien au fond de toi !** Ria Jane.

**\- Ferme là, t’es aussi stupide que lui, visiblement.** Grogna-t’il, alors que Jane continuait de rire.

**\- Assez stupide pour te proposer de venir ce soir.**

**\- Hors de question, elle va me gonfler avec ses expériences, et si Eren débarque je vais avoir envie de lui mettre un coup de pied dans la gueule."**

Au final, il a tout de même accepté l’invitation, et Jane a rapidement prévenu Hanji qu’ils seraient quatre ce soir, la scientifique était _ravie_ de voir Livaï, et elle avait rassuré son petit Lili, il n’y avait pas Eren ni Mikasa ce soir, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Certes, ce n’était pas une soirée où ils seraient qu’à deux, mais il était sans doute préférable de passer par là.

**"- Je te ramène quand on a fini.** Lui dit Livaï, entre deux ventes.

**\- Hanji ne passe pas**? Demande Jane.

**\- Elle est partie chercher Armin, il n’habite pas ici.**

**\- Ah oui ? Il habite où ?** Demande-t'elle avec curiosité.

\- Nul part et partout à la fois, il voyage beaucoup. C’est ce qu’il a toujours voulu faire s’il s’en sortait vivant. Quand il rentre il est souvent avec Eren et Mikasa.

Jane était bouche-bée face à cette confession. Il disait cela avec tant de facilité, comme si dès leur entrée dans l’armée, ils étaient déjà prêt à mourir. Elle ne le connaissait que très peu, mais elle était contente qu’Armin puisse réaliser ses rêves, il se montrait si bienveillant auprès de tout le monde.

Une fois arrivée chez Jane et Hanji, la jeune femme n’entendit aucun bruit émanant de l’appartement. Sa scientifique préféré n’était pas encore arrivée, elle allait donc se retrouver seule avec Livaï, ça promettait d’être gênant. Lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, Jane avait envie de s’enterrer loin sous terre. Il se pourrait qu’effectivement aucune des deux filles n’avaient rangé l’appartement avant l’arrivée du démon grognon.

**"- C’est quoi ce bordel ?** L’entendit-elle râler.

**\- Euh… je… j’ai pas d’excuse.** Rit-elle en frottant sa main derrière sa tête de gêne.

**\- Tch… Passe moi un chiffon, c’est quoi cette poussière au juste ? Vous êtes combien à vivre ici ?**

Jane eut le malheur de rire, lorsque le regard noir de Livaï transperça ses yeux, elle partit chercher un torchon avant qu’elle même ne finisse en poussière.

**\- Je sais pas quel type d’expérience fait la binoclarde mais je suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir…** Dit-il en regardant l’état du bureau dans le salon, complètement dégouté.

**\- Elle m’explique tout les matins, mais je comprends absolument rien. Mais j'imagine que c’est pour ça qu’on l’aime !** Ria Jane en terminant la vaisselle qu’elle avait laissé à l’abandon ce matin avant de partir.

En voulant observer la réaction de Livaï, le verre glissa de ses mains à cause de liquide vaisselle avant de s’écraser par terre dans un bruit strident.

**\- Merde !** S’écria Jane, en s’écartant pour éviter l’impact sur ses pieds.

Livaï avait débarqué pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et Jane s’était baissée pour ramasser les bouts de verres, honteuse d’avoir été si maladroite.

**\- Je suis vraiment stupide…** Murmura-t’elle.

**\- Ferme là, c'est juste un verre."** Dit-il en prenant une balayette pour ramasser et éviter de se couper inutilement.

La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur lui pendant qu’il nettoyait le sol avant de murmurer un simple "merci", se sentant observé, il leva également ses yeux vers elle. Par gêne, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles. « Est-ce que Livaï ressent aussi ce que je ressens actuellement ? » Se demandait-elle. En réalité, il mourrait d’envie de l’embrasser à nouveau, dans un élan de courage, Jane déplaça sa main vers sa joue dans le but de l’embrasser. 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu,**

**A bientôt !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_La jeune femme avait les yeux rivés sur lui pendant qu’il nettoyait le sol avant de murmurer un simple "merci", se sentant observé, il leva également ses yeux vers elle. Par gêne, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles. « Est-ce que Livaï ressent aussi ce que je ressens actuellement ? » Se demandait-elle. En réalité, il mourrait d’envie de l’embrasser à nouveau, dans un élan de courage, Jane déplaça sa main vers sa joue dans le but de l’embrasser._

Un violent bruit sourd les firent sursauter et ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre presque immédiatement, Hanji avait failli exploser la porte en fonçant dedans sans l’ouvrir. Ils entendirent « Hanji ! Tout va bien ? » Sans doute Armin. Livaï jeta le contenu de la balayette à la poubelle tandis que Jane ouvrit la porte d’entrée, les joues encore rouges.

 **" - Il faudrait apprendre à ouvrir une porte, ma vieille !** Rit Jane.

 **\- Je perds la tête ça y est… !** Répondit Hanji.

 **\- Tu te prenais déjà les portes avant, binoclarde."** Rajouta son ami.

Alors qu'Armin s'inquiétait pour Hanji, les regards de Jane et Livaï se fuyaient et se cherchaient en même temps. La situation était gênante, et un peu amusante. 

Une fois que la scientifique reprit ses esprits, les quatre amis s’essayèrent sur le canapé.

 **" - Raconte ! C’était comment ?!** Demande Hanji à Armin.

Les yeux de ce dernier semblaient s’illuminer sous les souvenirs qui lui tombaient dessus.

 **\- C’était incroyable, Hanji. La mer était si belle, je mourrais d’envie de vous envoyez des photos quand j'étais en bateau. Mais tu imagines bien qu’il n’y avait pas de réseau en mer. Alors je me suis dis que je vous les montrerais à mon retour.** Explique-t’il.

 **\- Tu as du vraiment passer de bon moment, tu as fait le voyage seul ?** Demanda Jane, intéressée par son voyage, Armin était quelqu'un d'intéressant, elle avait déjà pu voir cela durant la fête, mais lui parler directement pour un petit repas comme celui-ci était d'autant plus passionnant. 

Mais encore une fois il a fallu que Jane mette les pieds dans le plat. Elle n’était pas dupe, elle savait bien que sa question avait dérangé Armin, juste à son rire gêné et au regard qu’il avait lancé à Livaï et Hanji, ils étaient certainement au courant de quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. 

**\- Désolée… j’aurais pas du, c’était stupide.** S’excuse rapidement Jane.

 **\- Non, non, ne t’en fait pas, Jane !** La rassura-t’il avec un sourire bienveillant. **J’ai voyagé un temps avec quelqu’un, mais elle n’a pas pu prendre le même chemin que moi.**

Est-ce que c’était une métaphore ? Avait-elle fait la même erreur qu’avec Livaï il y a quelques jours et que cette personne était en fait décédé ? En tout cas, même s’il ne voulait pas le montrer, il semblait réellement affecté.

 **\- Est-ce que tu as pu dessiner de nouvelles espèces ?!** S’écria Hanji sur un coup de tête, faisant sursauter Jane.

 **\- Oui bien sûr, Hanji !** Il lui tendit ce qui semblait être un carnet de voyage, rassemblant des centaines de croquis d'animaux marins. 

Bien que Livaï montrait son désintérêt, Jane voyait dans son regard qu’il ne se moquait pas totalement des découvertes d’Armin, même si ce n'était pas au même niveau qu’Hanji qui tremblait littéralement de joie. Ces derniers se déplacèrent vers le bureau pour pouvoir observer ce qu’avait pu voir Armin dans la mer. 

Le petit blond prêta son téléphone à Jane pour qu’elle puisse regarder les photos de son voyage et Livaï se rapprocha pour pouvoir mieux les voir. Soit il s'ennuyait, soit il cela le rendait curieux. 

**\- C’est vraiment magnifique."** Dit Jane en observant la mer, elle s'était déjà rendue à la mer lorsqu'elle était plus jeune avec ses parents, mais seulement dans un but touristique sur des plages, jamais elle n'avait pu voir une mer aussi bleu. 

Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque Livaï ne lui répondit pas, en revanche elle était étonnée de voir que son regard semblait mélancolique en regardant les photos. La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire, ces gens étaient réellement remplis de mystères. 

**"- MAIS C’EST INCROYABLE, ARMIN !** Cria Hanji, ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de ses orbites, Jane avait une nouvelle fois sursauté en l'entendant crier. 

**\- Et encore, ce n’est rien !** Lui répondit Armin avec joie. 

Hanji finirait vraiment par tuer son amie d’un arrêt cardiaque, mais Jane eut un sourire, pour une fois que quelqu’un participait avec joie à ses expériences, c’était une chose rare.

 **\- Hanji et Armin ont toujours été aussi proche ?** Demande doucement Jane à Livaï, enfin après tout elle aurait pu crier, ils ne l'aurait pas entendu avec le bruit que faisait Hanji.

 **\- Non, c’était avec Eren avant. Ils se sont un peu éloignés parce que ce gamin est stupide."** Répondit-il avec retenu, décidemment, Eren prenait pour son grade.

Même si pour Livaï, voir Armin ne cessait de lui rappeler le dur choix qu’il avait du faire à l’époque de la guerre. Quand il voyait ce petit blond faire de grands voyages, profiter de la vie qu’on avait failli lui retirer, Livaï était au moins heureux de voir qu’il ne gâchait pas cette chance d'être encore présent aujourd'hui.

Jane déposa le téléphone d’Armin sur la table basse en bois juste devant elle, avant de se lever pour commencer à préparer le repas, chose rare mais surtout risqué. Hanji était tellement enjouée que si elle loupait un repas, elle ne le remarquerait sans doute pas, et la jeune femme ne voulait pas que son amie loupe un repas, alors elle se mit à éplucher les pommes de terre, lorsque l’homme aux cheveux noir débarqua dans la cuisine. Il avait sans doute peur de mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire si elle cuisinait. 

**"- Oï, passe moi ça, t’es lente à mourir, morveuse.** Dit-il avant de lui retirer son économe des mains et de commencer à éplucher les pommes de terre plus rapidement.

 **\- Qui épluche aussi vite ?** **On dirait que t’as fait ça toute ta vie.** Dit-elle en riant.

 **\- J’ai fais ça pendant 15 ans, si certains cadets sont aussi doués aujourd’hui pour éplucher des pommes de terre c’est moi qu’il faut remercier.** Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

 **\- C’était leurs punitions ?** Demande Jane, amusée.

 **\- En partie, ça dépend juste de qui donnait les sanctions."** Répondit-il.

Jane avait comme une petite voix qui lui chuchotait que Livaï devait donner des punitions juste abominable, et cela ne l’étonnait pas trop.

Après avoir sortie le poulet du four et que les pommes de terres étaient parfaitement cuites, Jane soupira. Elle n’aurait jamais pu faire ça sans faire cramer quelque chose, et pourtant elle était sûre qu’ici personne ne lui aurait crié dessus si ça avait été le cas.

**"- Merci, Livaï. T’es vraiment doué en cuisine !**

**\- C'est juste du poulet et des pomme de terre.** Répondit-il rapidement. 

Jane eut un léger rire, au grand jamais Livaï ne saurait accepter un compliment convenablement.

 **\- On va manger !** Cria Jane.

 **\- Oui oui on arrive !"** Répondit Hanji.

Jane roula des yeux. Elle avait quoi devant elle ? Des enfants devant leur console ? Non, seulement des adultes sur des croquis de… ? Elle ne savait même pas ce que représentait cette chose sur leur dessins. 

Au final, c'est Armin qui a forcé son amie à se nourrir. 

**"- Waouh c’est bon !** Dit Armin

 **\- T’as pris des cours de cuisine en quelques jours, ma vieille ?** Demande Hanji, en riant.

 **\- Livaï m’a beaucoup aidé en fait…** Répondit Jane en se frottant la tête de gêne.

Armin et Hanji se sont simplement échangés un regard avant de sourire, ils s’étaient compris.

 **\- J’ai dis quelque chose de drôle ?** Demande la jeune femme.

 **\- Non, non rien !"** Répondit Hanji avec un grand sourire rempli de sous-entendus, alors que Livaï lui lançait un regard noir.

Jane roula des yeux au moins pour la cinquantième fois de la soirée, autant Hanji était dotée d’une intelligence juste incroyable, autant elle pouvait réellement se comporter comme une enfant de 8 ans. Au final le repas c’était plutôt bien déroulé. Jane appréciait beaucoup Armin, c’était un garçon vraiment intéressant, intelligent et tellement gentil, elle était presque en train de s’intéresser aux expériences d’Hanji tant il les expliquait avec enthousiasme. 

**"- Je vous ai raconté la fois où j’ai fait exploser un tube a essai en cours pour faire peur aux élèves ?!** Demande Hanji, a deux doigt de s’étouffer à force de rire.

 **\- Oui environ 15 fois je pense.** Râle Livaï

**\- C’est normal, c’est arrivé à peu près 15 fois, shorty !**

**\- C'est toi qui va finir en tube à essai, binoclarde.**

**\- Roooh, soit pas grognon, Lili, on a un invité !**

**\- Je dois te rappeler qu’on se voyait tous les jours ? Peut-être que tu t'en souviens plus** **à cause de toute les portes que t’as mangé dans la gueule."**

Jane et Armin se sont regardés avant d’exploser de rire. Les disputes entre Hanji et Livaï étaient vraiment exceptionnelles. Jane fit une note mental pour demander à Hanji comment elle est devenue amie avec Livaï avec ce comportement, elle ne pouvait imaginer qu’ils s’étaient entendus dès leur première rencontre.

Armin avait sans doute oublié comment était Hanji, car à 2 heures du matin, il avait des cernes déjà apparentes sous ses yeux tandis que la scientifique parlait toujours aussi vite et fort. Jane était assise sur le canapé avec Livaï en se moquant un peu d’Armin. Jane mentirait en disant qu’elle n’était pas un peu fatiguée, en revanche Livaï ne semblait même pas l’être un peu. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant que ce dernier tourne son regard vers elle.

 **"- Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?** Demande-t'il

 **\- Hein ?! Alors là pas du tout. Je fixais le cadre derrière toi**." Dit-elle en croisant ses bras.

Évidemment, il a fallu que Livaï tourne la tête et constate qu’il n’y avait pas de cadre, ce qui le fit doucement sourire. Bien sûr, Jane se sentait stupide. 

Mais arriva le moment où il du forcément partir.

 **"- Au cas où t’as oublié Hanji, il y en a qui bosse demain.** Râle Livaï, alors que son ami le forçait à rester "encore un peu".

 **\- Quoi ? Moi aussi je travail demain !** Dit-elle, offensée.

**\- Non, tu fais peur à des mioches.**

Livaï prit sa veste alors qu'Hanji lui criait une énième fois qu'elle était persuadée que les enfants l'aimaient bien. 

**\- Au revoir, Livaï !"** Dit Armin avec un signe de la main.

La jeune femme raccompagna l'homme aux cheveux noirs jusqu’à sa voiture, une fois devant cette dernière, Livaï prit la parole. 

**"- Je ne tolérerai pas…** Commence-t'il.

 **\- ...de retard demain, je sais.** Le coupa Jane, avec un rire. **Je ne serais pas en retard, tu me prends pour qui ?**

**\- Là tout de suite, pour quelqu’un qui a clairement besoin de dormir, morveuse.**

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez gênante, en plus de ça Jane mourrait de froid puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris de veste. Livaï sortit les clés de voiture de sa poche et Jane prit le « bip bip » pour un signal. Il avait fait le premier pas, à elle de faire le suivant, sinon il ne comprendrait définitivement jamais qu’elle ressentait également quelque chose. 

Elle attrapa le bras de Livaï avant qu’il atteigne la poignet de la porte de sa voiture, ce qui le fit automatiquement se retourner vers elle. Sans aucune hésitation elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, il ne semblait pas vraiment surpris car il répondit directement à son baiser en déposa une main sur le bas de son dos, au moins ça la réchaufferait. 

**\- A demain.** Dit-elle, une fois qu’ils furent séparés.

 **\- Mh, à demain."** Répondit-il en entrant dans sa voiture.

Jane a remonté les escaliers de la résidence avec un grand sourire scotché sur son visage. Mais elle le perdit rapidement lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte et qu’elle vit que c’était à présent Hanji et Armin qui souriait. Un sourire juste terrifiant.

 **\- Petite cachottière… !** Cria Hanji.

 **\- Je ne répondrais à aucune question !** Prévient Jane.

 **\- Même à nous ?** Demanda Armin avec un regard suppliant, visiblement la vie de Livaï semblait beaucoup les intéresser. **Tu sais c’est la première fois qu’on le voit avec une fille depuis qu’on le connaît, alors bon, ça nous intéresse un peu, haha !**

 **\- Je suis même presque sûre que la seule fille qu'il a côtoyé est sa mère. Pourtant il en a eu des prétendantes !** Rit la scientifique.

Jane eut un léger sourire, visiblement il n'avait jamais eu de relation, pourtant il n'y en avait pas un pour relever l'autre, ils pourraient presque faire un concours de qui est le plus maladroit. 

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour / Bonsoir à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ,j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_\- Je suis même presque sûre que la seule fille qu'il a côtoyé est sa mère. Pourtant il en a eu des prétendantes ! Rit la scientifique._

_Jane eut un léger sourire, visiblement il n'avait jamais eu de relations, pourtant il n'y en avait pas un pour relever l'autre, ils pourraient presque faire un concours de qui est le plus maladroit._

Au final, Jane était heureuse de sa nouvelle vie, elle aimait son travail, elle aimait beaucoup son employeur, et elle aimait également sa colocataire. Elle avait appris a mieux connaître Armin au fil des jours, car effectivement, il venait souvent rendre visite à Hanji à l'appartement, sans oublier de se moquer gentiment de sa relation ambiguë avec son ancien caporal. Armin lui avait d'ailleurs avoué que Mikasa faisait partie de la famille de Livaï, mais cette dernière ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier en raison de son mauvais comportement envers Eren.

Jane se perdait dans ses pensées en marchant dans les rues, c'est la première fois qu'elle se dirigeait au marché de sa ville, elle voulait acheter des légumes frais afin de préparer un bon repas pour ce soir. En effet, sa scientifique ne passait pas sa soirée avec elle, alors Jane en a profité pour inviter Livaï a passer la soirée à l'appartement, Hanji avait rit et parié qu'il accepterait. Elle avait évidemment gagné ce pari haut la main.

La jeune rousse avait utilisé comme excuse qu'elle voulait lui montrer à quel point elle aussi pouvait bien cuisiner quand elle voulait. Baliverne, tout le monde se moquait royalement que Jane sache cuisiner ou pas, mais Livaï avait tout de même accepter pour "voir ses talents". Alors c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'elle choisissait ces légumes avec précaution. 

Mais son sourire s'estompa bien vite quand elle vit un homme à quelques mètres d'elle, la foule l'avait empêcher de le voir correctement, mais soit Jane était parano, soit elle avait aperçu Victor.

Ses mains se sont misent à trembler, le bruit ambiant de la foule n'est devenu qu'un sifflement dans ses oreilles, et sa vue se brouillait à cause de l'angoisse. Est-ce que le mieux était de rentrer ? Sûrement pas, il la suivrait. Rester ici était sans doute une meilleure solution, même si l'envie de s'enfuir se faisait de plus en plus ressentir.

" **\- ...ame... Madame !**

Jane reprit vaguement ses esprits.

 **\- Tout va bien ?** Demanda la femme à côté d'elle, un peu inquiète.

 **\- Euh, oui... oui, merci**." Répondit Jane, un peu perdue.

La femme à côté d'elle devait avoir à peu près son âge, peut être quelques années de plus. Elle lui fit un léger sourire pour rassurer Jane et cette dernière lui répondit avec un sourire plus crispé.

Elle sentait ses yeux s'humidifier, la panique était trop grande, est ce que appeler Livaï serait excessif ? Elle ne voulait en aucun cas le déranger.

Mais ses yeux se sont écarquillés d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit Victor sur le trottoir d'en face, adossé au mur, avec un sourire sur le visage, son regard clairement posé sur elle. Non, elle n'était pas parano, elle devrait même suivre son intuition un peu plus souvent.

Instinctivement ses doigts cherchaient le numéro de Livaï, mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elles refusaient clairement de coopérer avec son cerveau. Jane fronça les sourcils de frustration, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film d'horreur ou dans ce style de cauchemars où tout nos mouvements se retrouvaient au ralenti. Elle était tout simplement incapable d'appuyer sur son téléphone, et sûrement encore moins capable de parler. Elle souffla un bon coup, avant de réussir à appuyer sur ce foutu numéro.

 **"- Mh ?** Répondit Livaï distrait, il était sans doute encore au travail durant ses soi-disant journée de repos.

- **L-Livaï, j'ai un problème.** Réussit-elle à dire.

 **\- C'est à dire ?** Elle pouvait sentir qu'il semblait clairement plus attentif.

**\- J-je...**

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un sanglot, il ne fallait pas craquer maintenant, et puis pourquoi cet ordure était revenue ? L'homme aux cheveux noir ne lui avait pas fait assez peur ?

**\- Jane, calme toi, dis moi ce qu'il se passe.**

Une des premières fois où il l'appelait par son prénom.

 **\- V-Victor, il est au marché, c-comme moi.** Réussit-elle à articuler.

 **\- Bouge pas d'où tu es j'arrive, ne fait rien de stupide."** Dit-il, et Jane pouvait entendre une porte se fermer avant de raccrocher, Livaï n'avait clairement pas perdu de temps.

Le temps de son appel, Jane avait détourné le regard, évidemment Victor n'était plus dans son champs de vision, alors elle a décidé de se décaler pour que Livaï n'aie pas à la chercher longtemps, mais une main agrippa son avant bras, elle était à deux doigts de crier à l'aide lorsqu'elle vit un parfait inconnu avec un sac dans sa main.

 **"- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait peur, vous avez oublié votre sac.** Dit-il d'une voix bienveillante.

Jane se sentait si perdu qu'elle en oubliait ses affaires.

 **\- M-merci."** Répondit-elle en récupérant son sac, et 30 secondes plus tard elle reçue de nouveau un appel de Livaï.

 **"- Rejoins moi dans la rue à côté du marché. Il y a personne tu nous trouvera vite."** Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

"Nous??" Se dit-elle. 

Jane suivit les instructions, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle avait aperçu Victor quelques minutes auparavant. Ses yeux se sont une nouvelle fois écarquillé en voyant Victor à terre, Livaï le maîtrisant en tenant ses mains à l'arrière de son dos et une main contre sa tête pour la maintenir contre le sol.

 **"- Aller, petite merde. Redit ce que tu m'as dit devant elle où je te casse l'autre bras.** Dit Livaï, d'une voix calme, rendant la scène d'autant plus glauque. 

**\- J-je suis désolé, Jane.** Gémit-il.

 **\- Ne prononce pas son nom.** Grogna Livaï en tordant son bras, faisant gémir à nouveau l'homme à terre. **Rentre à l'appartement, je m'occupe de lui.**

Jane semblait hésitante.

 **\- Je devrais t'accompagner à la police.** Finit-elle par dire, ses yeux toujours rivés sur Victor, comme si elle avait peur qu'il fasse un mouvement imprévisible.

 **\- Rentre, je ne l'emmène pas de suite.** Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle hésitait encore il quitta Victor du regard pour la fixer, il rajouta. **Je te rejoins après.**

 **\- Très bien... m-merci encore.** Dit-elle avant de partir, sous le choc, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas à prendre la voiture car Jane aurait été incapable de conduire dans cet état.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte de son appartement, Jane s'écroula contre la porte, laissant sortir toute sa peur par les larmes. Comme si sa peur allait l'étouffer, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle savait très bien ce qui allait se passer et pourquoi Livaï n'emmenait pas Victor tout de suite. 

Il n'y avait pas besoins d'être un génie pour remarquer la haine dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noir, il allait sans doute lui mettre la racler de sa vie et lui faire regretter d'exister. Mais il avait tenu sa promesse, Victor s'était belle est bien retrouvé à genoux devant elle en s'excusant. Ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé, mais elle espérait sincèrement que cette humiliation lui serve de leçon.

Livaï a toqué à la porte vers 20 heures, soit 3 heures plus tard, naturellement Jane lui a ouvert la porte, elle a tout de suite remarqué qu'il avait changé de vêtements. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer dans quel état se trouvait les anciens. Mais surtout, il avait 3 cartons dans les mains et une odeur de pizza a commencé à embaumer tout l'appartement.

 **"- Je me suis dit qu'on aurait pas vraiment envie de cuisiner.** Se justifie Livaï.

 **\- Merci.** Dit-elle en le laissant entrer. **En plus je n'ai pas acheté de nourriture au final...** S'excuse-t'elle. 

**\- Je pense que ce n'était pas vraiment la priorité. Personne ne t'en voudra pour ça.** Répondit-il ironiquement en posant les pizzas sur la table.

C'est lorsque Jane remarqua les 3 cartons de pizza qu'elle tiqua.

 **\- Pourquoi 3 pizzas ? On attends quelqu'un ?** Demande Jane, un peu déçue.

 **\- Non, j'ai juste faim.** Répondit l'homme aux cheveux noir en retirant sa veste, révélant un simple pull gris. Comment est-ce que c'était possible d'être aussi beau avec un simple pull.

 **\- Par contre, je pense que ce connard n'aura plus faim avant un moment avec ce que je lui ai fait bouffer.** Râle-t'il.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ?** Demande-t'elle anxieusement.

**\- Je lui ai mis la misère, il va se passer un moment avant qu'il réussisse à utiliser ses jambes, et la police devrait s'en occuper, mais comme je leur fait pas confiance non plus, je me suis arrangé avec une connaissance pour qu'il soit pisté.**

**\- Merci, Livaï... merci beaucoup.**

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, il ne voulait pas qu'on le remercie pour ça.

 **\- Mange."** Dit-il en ouvrant les cartons.

Le repas se passait finalement plutôt bien, Livaï n'était pas forcément un grand bavard, mais il faisait un effort, la plupart du temps Jane parlait et Livaï l'écoutait, mais elle était sûr qu'il l'écoutait réellement.

 **"- Désolée, je parle trop et toi pas assez.** Dit-elle en souriant, lui demandant implicitement de parler plus de lui.

**\- Tch... Dis pas n'importe quoi, je suis une vraie pipelette."**

Puis Livaï s'est finalement mis à parler, il n'avait pas vraiment de trucs joyeux a raconter, sa vie n'avait été que de misère et de douleur.

Mais au moins, Jane apprit qu'ouvrir un salon de thé faisait partie de ses plus grands rêves, durant la guerre, pouvoir boire du thé fut la seule chose qui lui apportait réellement du bonheur. Au final, même si il n'avait pas l'air heureux de se rendre au travail tout les matins, il n'y allait pas à contre cœur, le seul point négatif pour lui semblait être la clientèle, la base d'un salon de thé. 

**"- Boire du thé te rendait réellement heureux?** Demande-t'elle en riant. Bien qu'elle trouvait cela plus étonnant que drôle. Jusqu'où pouvait aller la passion du thé chez cet homme au juste? 

**\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?"** Demanda sérieusement Livaï.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jane riait, mais la voir rire réchauffait son cœur, beaucoup plus que son regard terrifié de cet après midi. Au fond de lui, Livaï était heureux d'être celui qui la fasse rire, personne n'avait réellement rit avec lui sans ressentir la moindre peur à son égard. Sauf Hanji évidemment, mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

 **"- Est-ce que tu veux bien rester ce soir ?** Demande Jane.

 **\- On est déjà le soir, morveuse.** la taquine-t'il.

 **\- Non, je veux dire cette nuit. Enfin juste pour dormir, ... pas que j'avais prévu quelque chose d'autre !** Dit-elle en agitant ses mains. **Je suis désolée, je m'enfonce, c'est de pire en pire et je devrais vraiment me taire...**

 **\- Je resterai.** Dit-il simplement, non sans une certaine angoisse, mais il voulait réellement rester.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
